Tears of an Angel
by Tauna Petit-Strawn
Summary: I was asked to expound on the short shot "No Complaints" a few months back. The reader wanted to know exactly which Barkley died and why. Warning: MAJOR character death. Romance and Supernatural should be a part of the genre too.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

It was almost dusk before Nick and Heath arrived at their destination; a small ranch house not ten miles from the boundaries of their own ranch. They two ranches were actually connected by a dirt path that ran between them. Nick and Heath had ridden hard, as their friend Adam Hamilton had sent word through his great granddaughter, Margaret, that, as he would not be around much longer, he wanted to see them. _"I wish I knew that earlier; I wouldn't have worried about working today!"_ Nick had barked when he heard the news.

It was still hard to believe the man was on his deathbed. After all, he'd been around for what seemed a hundred years and cheated the grim reaper more times than anyone Nick and Heath knew. As they drew near the home, they could see Margaret standing on the porch.

"Hello, Maggie." Nick leaned forward in the saddle and gave the young black haired, brown eyed beauty a concerned smile. "How is he?"

"Not good," she nodded towards the barn. "Why don't you and Heath put your horses in the barn and then come right in. Grandfather's asked for the two of you more than once since I sent you word."

"Will do," Nick said as he straightened back up and turned his horse toward the barn. Heath gave their friend a small, crooked smile and followed Nick. Once their horses were taken care of, the two brothers made their way back to the Hamilton home. Margaret had left the front door open and could be seen sitting in a room that sat on the other side of the living room; its door was also propped open.

Nick and Heath entered home and glance around. The couch that sat against the wall to their right was partially filled with clothes that needed folding while the two chairs and the table that sat against the wall to their right had various items. If nothing else had told them how close to death Adam Hamilton was, the unfolded clothes and knick knacks on the chairs and table would have. Margaret was a much better housekeeper than that. If her grandfather wasn't so bad off, the room would have been spotless.

"Come on in," Margaret stood up and motioned them to enter her grandfather's room. As they entered, the young woman left.

A very bald, thin and sickly looking Adam Hamilton looked into the eyes of Nick and Heath as one sat down beside the bed, while the other stood at the foot of it. Adam couldn't help but smile. He counted them, along with the rest of their family, among his most treasured and trusted friends. His smile grew a bit wider as he remembered the day Tom and Victoria had Jarrod and Nick to his ranch for the first time, and the day Nick had brought Heath. Adam would have loved to see all four brothers, only Eugene had had a chance to study over in Europe and jumped at the chance. Jarrod had married and was also away; on his honeymoon. Still, Adam was glad Nick and Heath had come in time and said as much. "It's good to see you my friends." He lifted his fingers towards Nick, as he was the one sitting and closest to the bed. Nick, seeing the movement and knowing the old man was too weak to actually lift his hand, picked it up.

"So you're gonna actually leave us, huh? Thought you were too ornery for that," Nick did his best to smile, even if he was fighting to keep his emotions in check.

Adam gave a low chuckle and grinned. "Guess someone up there needs another cowhand." He chuckled again as he looked over the many years he'd walked upon the earth. After he stopped chuckling, Adam began talking. "I want you to have the majority of this land." The old man looked at the two visiting brothers, not surprised to see a look of shock that spread over their faces. He had expected it.

"What about your sons?" Nick asked after he looked at Heath, who had a concerned look on his face. Nick was sure his blond haired brother was concerned there would be trouble if Adam gave the land to someone outside his family. Neither one of them wanted that.

"Neither of my sons are ranchers, nor do they wish to become one. I have already given them a small portion of land to sell if they choose. They know I am giving your family the rest of it."

"What about Maggie?" Heath asked. "This has been her home since she was born; she loves the place." He knew it to be true; he'd seen it from the first time he'd met her.

For a moment their friend said nothing. When he did speak, his voice was low and soft. "I have left her this house and enough land to have a nice sized yard and a garden. Of course, she will have a right of way to the road. I have left her enough money to live on while she gets on her own feet. However," he said as he looked toward the door and then back at his friends, "I would appreciate it if you would stop in and check on her now and then. She is a strong one, only since her parents died and, with the period of time she was at school, she refuses to leave this land; she will be alone."

"Don't you worry 'bout it." Nick assured his dying friend, "One of us, or our mother or Audra will be glad to come over on a regular basis and keep an eye on her."

Adam, whose eyes had been full of anxiety for Margaret, relaxed. He continued looking at Nick and Heath as he thanked them and then closed his eyes. They might have thought he'd passed on only he started speaking. "I have lived to be almost a hundred; I have a good ranch and I'm rather comfortable when it comes to money, but you know what? It wouldn't matter at all if I didn't have my integrity intact. If living this long, and having the wealth I do, meant giving up that; my integrity that is, I'd rather have died a whole lot sooner than I am." Adam quit speaking, and his eyes remained closed.

Nick and Heath both went to reply that they agreed only to realize that the old man had finally slipped into an eternal sleep. With the realization, Heath turned and walked out of the room saying he was going to talk to Maggie. Nick stood up and walked over to the window where he could see the corral and barn. He couldn't help but shake his head. He'd give all the land his friend had just given them back if Adam could just open his eyes and rejoin them. Only when Maggie hurried into the room and knelt down by her great grandfather's bed did Nick leave the room, feeling she needed to be alone with the man that had been known as Adam Hamilton.

The moment he appeared in the living room, and shut the door behind him, Heath, who was standing in the doorway looking out over the Hamilton ranch asked, "Ten to one his family doesn't know he's just given us the land. That is, no one but Maggie and his two sons." Adam's sons weren't the greatest in the communication department.

Nick walked slowly through the living room until he was looking through the window. He thought on Adam's two sons, and he thought on the men's sons. "I wouldn't doubt it; though, I'm not afraid of his sons or most of his grandsons even when they do find out."

Heath didn't have to ask what Nick was getting at. He knew. "Ya think his grandsons, Paul and Tyrell will try to get the land from us?" He asked as he turned his head to look at his brother.

Nick nodded slowly and then sent shivers down Heath's spine as he said, glancing over his shoulder, "I think they'll try to get all the land, no matter the cost."

"Not without a fight they won't. They're not touching Maggie or this land." Heath stiffened. "They'll have to go through me first."

Nick's eyes turned into steel as he re replied with just as much conviction as Heath had in his voice, "They'll have to go through both of us."

Heath said nothing as Nick's words did not surprise nor shock him. Though, if anyone had asked him, Heath would have admitted he hoped it would not come to that.


	2. Heartache and Bad Blood

**Chapter Two**

Maggie sat in the Barkley's living room laughing and talking with Victoria and Audra. While Heath, Nick or one of the extremely trusted ranch hands had kept an eye on her for the past two weeks, this was the first real visit she'd had with the Barkley women since her great grandfather had passed on.

"I think Grandfather Adam would agree." Maggie said after Audra had commented on how overprotective the Barkley men could be at times. "Only, he'd ask; so what's so wrong about that? I never could give him a good enough answer so I stopped complaining."

"And he'd be right in asking." Victoria smiled at the two young women in front of her. Okay so technically, at twenty four years of age, Maggie was older than Audra. Still, she was young. Neither Audra nor Marissa were about to argue with the Barkley Matriarch, so they simply changed subjects and continued visiting.

While the women were chatting, Nick and Heath were having their own conversation near the corral fence. "It's been two weeks, Nick." Heath tossed the small rock that was in his hand into the center of the empty corral. "Maybe Paul and Tyrell won't contest anythin'."

Nick rested his arms on the tops of the fence and let his hands hang loose. His eyes took a look of someone that was in another time and place. Heath started wondering if his brother had even heard him and would have said something only Nick broke the silence before he could. "They'll come, sooner or later; they'll come and try to take what Adam gave to us and to Maggie away." He turned and looked at Heath, giving him a half smile. "Though, I guess we can't walk around on ice until they do make a move." He then switched subjects, embarrassing Heath as he did so. "So, when are you gonna start courtin' Maggie anyway?"

Surprise shone on Heath's face; he hadn't expected Nick to say such a thing. Then again, as Heath thought on what good friends he and Maggie had become. He couldn't say the question totally shocked him either. If he were to be honest, Heath would have to admit he'd found himself thinking about Maggie more and more, even before Adam Hamilton had passed away. Only problem was, Maggie had never indicted she thought any more of him than a cousin or uncle; she'd been an only child when her parents had been killed, so she had no siblings. On top of that, Heath was concerned Maggie might think he was only courting her because of the land; he didn't want her thinking that either. "I don't know that I will; I don't know that I won't." Heath answered as he turned away from the corral and headed back towards the house. It was almost time for supper, and he wanted to wash up after a long day's work.

"What do mean you don't know that you will?" Nick, who had quickly caught up with Heath, demanded. "You've liked her for some time now. You keep waitin' and she'll slip away from you, or something will take her away from you!"

Without thinking, Heath shot back, "Fine, grab yourself a date and we'll make it double and go to the first summer social; it's being held next week." The moment the words were out of his mouth, Heath wanted to take them back, as he saw the expression of deep pain appear in Nick's eyes. In that moment, he knew exactly what Nick had been thinking about, and why he had said what he had, while standing by the corral fence. Speaking before one spoke was supposed to be Nick's vice not his. However, before Heath could say anything else, Nick bolted towards the front door. Heath sighed; he wasn't surprised when his brother left the door open and disappeared into the house, nor was he shocked to hear his mother calling after Nick only to corner Heath, the moment he stepped inside the house.

"What is wrong with Nick?" Victoria, who had been sitting on the sofa stood up as Heath entered the room.

Heath sighed as he took off his hat. "We…" he looked at Maggie and blushed a bit, "were talking about Paul and Tyrell. Afterwards, I said I was thinking to ask Maggie here if she was interested in going to the first summer social. I…" he again paused. He didn't have to finish as a slightly pained look came into Victoria's eyes.

"You didn't." She said, her eyes begging him to tell her she was wrong.

Heath made his way to the empty fireplace and nodded. "I'm sorry."

Maggie was confused and it showed. Her perplexity was noticed by all, and Victoria went from wanting to ask Heath why he pulled Nick's stunt; that is not thinking, to asking herself the same thing. Having raised their guest's curiosity, Victoria felt it would be rude not to at least give her the basics. She sat back down and asked, "Remember two years ago, when your great grandfather paid for you to go to school? Remember then; after you came back, you told me that you noticed two things? The relationship between Nick, Heath and myself seemed rather strained, and Nick wasn't quite the same. Do you remember?"

"Sure I do." Maggie answered, as she thought back to that period of time. She hadn't understood the slight tension between Victoria and her two sons. She'd also noticed that while Nick was still stubborn, ornery and hot tempered, he wasn't chasing every pretty face that came into town. At the time, as unusual as it was for her, Maggie had asked Victoria about it. She'd been told very bluntly, though politely, not to worry about it. That Nick and she were simply mending some fences.

"He'll be up there the rest of the night." Audra said as she glanced up the stairs only to find her mother's silent glare reprimanding her for interrupting before she, Victoria, began speaking again.

"Your great grandfather hired a couple and their three children to work on the ranch. Well, the father and two sons were hired to work outside while the mother, Marie, and their daughter, Iris, worked inside." Victoria turned her attention away from Audra back to Maggie. "Nick took to Iris right away and she too him. Unfortunately, one of Iris' brothers had two faces. Long story short…the brother did a number of dishonorable things all for the sake of laying his hands on more money." Victoria paused as she relived the events of the past. When she started speaking again, her voice was a tad softer. "Unfortunately, before everything came out, Iris' integrity was also questioned; many believing she was involved with her brother's scams. Nick stood by her and, with Heath's help, even cleared her of a couple of the charges. However, thanks to Paul and Tyrell's constant interference and their distrust of Iris, her parents and the good brother, clearing her of those charges proved extremely difficult. Unfortunately, because she still appeared to be involved in all the mess, I…" Victoria sighed as some of the old guilt found its way into her eyes, "I was very vocal about how I'd come to feel about the young woman. Iris wouldn't come around after that, though Nick did continue to see her over my objections."

"What happened to her?" Maggie asked cautiously.

Heath took a huge breath and continued to relay the events when both Victoria and Audra looked away. "Nick, I and Iris were finally able to find enough evidence to clear her name of any suspicions and send her brother to prison. Because of commitments I had, I came home, but nick and Iris stayed in town. Her brother found them as they headed for the sheriff's office." Heath paused and then continued. "Paul and Tyrell had found out where we doing that night and, due to their hatred and distrust, told her brother where we were headed; they didn't know I had already left so they included me. I don't know what he planned on doing to his sister, but he tried to kill Nick yelling he'd get me as well. Iris managed to save Nick, but it cost her her life. The law couldn't do anything about your cousins; Paul and Tyrell claimed they had no idea the man was going to try to kill anyone. Mother and I fixed our relationship without too much of a problem. When it comes to Nick, it took longer, but they too have managed to repair their relationship over a period of time. However, there is still bad blood between us Barkley's, and Paul and Tyrell." Heath said in disgust.

Maggie felt herself get sick to her stomach. She'd never really gotten along with Paul and Tyrell as they did have a tendency to be greedy and would look for fights; still, she had never realized just how deep their hatred of anyone could go. She didn't know why, but all of a sudden she knew why Nick and Heath had been discussing her two cousins. "I'm not going to give my land to them and I'll fight them if they try to get the law to go against Grandpa Adam's wishes and take what you were given away."

Relief appeared in all their eyes and for the rest of the evening Victoria, Heath, Audra and Maggie did their best to enjoy the evening…even if Audra's statement proved right. Nick stayed up in his room the rest of the evening.


	3. Watchful Eye and News

**Chapter Three**

The music rang through Stockton's social hall, as Heath and Maggie danced. As they glided over the floor, Heath could see Audra and his mother talking to the Martins and Miss Rebecca McGraw. For a while he had hoped Will and Audra would get serious with each other, but that thought went out the window the day Will began courting Rebecca seriously. The couple was now engaged. As one song ended and another started, Heath watched as the Martins left Victoria and Audra. He and Maggie started dancing again only Heath couldn't help but stare as Nick entered the social hall, though he hoped it was a good sign.

Nick's appearance shocked not only Heath, but the rest of the Barkleys, along with everyone else in attendance. The hot tempered rancher had not set foot near any social gathering since the day Iris had died. The fact that he was present now had more than one tongue wagging.

Victoria would have been overjoyed to see Nick at the social if he hadn't been wearing such a serious look upon his face. Mentally, she sighed. If only he would find someone again, she'd make herself be quiet no matter what if he did. "Hello, Nick." She smiled as her middle son found his way to the table where she and Audra sat, and took a seat.

"It's great to see you here, Nick." Audra smiled wide and did her best to make sure Nick could hear the sincerity in her voice. She didn't want to find him leaving the social before he'd had time to really enjoy it.

"Thanks." Nick gave her a smile before looking over the dancers. Soon he saw Heath and Marissa. Once he found them, he kept his eyes upon them. As he watched it dawned upon Victoria just why Nick had shown up to the summer social, and it made her sigh once more. He was still convinced Maggie's cousins would show up and cause trouble. That being the case, he had only shown up in order to keep an eye on his brother and Maggie. While she was ninety-five percent sure this was the case, she simply echoed Audra's sentiments. She wasn't surprised when Nick only shrugged his shoulders and said he figured it was about time he came to one.

"I don't believe it." Maggie, who had seen Nick enter, looked from Heath to Nick and then back to Heath. "After what I was told, I didn't think I'd see Nick here tonight."

Like his mother, Heath had figured out why Nick was there. "Is there any way you can find out what your cousins are up to now a days? I know Nick's worried about them showing up and causing us trouble and, to be honest, I'm just as concerned."

Maggie didn't want to think about anything her cousins might pull, not at the moment anyway. "We'll talk about that later, okay?"

Duly chastised, Heath nodded, "Sorry, never meant for it to sound like I wanted you to do it this very minute." He then changed subjects and continued dancing with Maggie.

Nick might have preferred to continue keeping an eye on Heath and Maggie only Fred Madden stepped into the hall and was looking around. It made one uneasy and Nick even more uncomfortable. He stood up from the table, where Audra and his mother were still talking, and walked over to the lawman who was now standing next to the door way.

"Anything wrong, Fred?" Nick asked as he stood next to his friend.

Like everyone else, Fred was surprised to see Nick at the social; still he was glad. "May I talk to you outside?" He asked as he took his gaze off the dancing couples and looked at Nick. It was a request that was met with no argument. Soon Nick and Fred were walking around the outside of the building.

As much as Nick wanted to enjoy the comfortable breeze that was blowing, he couldn't. "I'll ask you again, Fred. What's wrong?"

Again, Fred was grateful Nick had actually shown up at the social. He'd have hated to pull Heath out seeing how he actually had Miss Hamilton with him. "I was walking by the telegraph office and Charlie pulled me inside. He wanted me to find 'one of the Barkleys' and give them this. It's from Jarrod."

Nick felt his heart skip a beat and he quickly took the telegram from the sheriff. As he read the telegram he felt his blood begin to boil. Paul and Tyrell had hired an attorney to contest Adam Hamilton's will and were going to fight to get the land away from the Barkleys. Jarrod had found out by accident. Since he was on his honeymoon, he was recommending an attorney and promising to pick up the fight if it wasn't settled by the time he and his bride got home which wouldn't be for quite some time. Jarrod also stressed that they should do everything they could to protect Maggie; he didn't trust Paul and Tyrell. Silently, Nick asked, "Who does?"

"If you see Tyrell and Paul actually in town, Fred, let me or Heath know, please." Nick put the telegram in his pocket, as he told the lawman of its contents.

Fred believed Maggie and the Barkleys when they said they were shocked and surprised when Adam Hamilton had left them the land; he also knew what a dangerous mix Tyrell, Paul and the Barkley brothers were. "I will though I bet, ten to one, they don't bother unless they lose the legal fight. That could take a few months."

Nick looked back towards the social hall. From where he stood he could see through the front door and watched Heath and Maggie still dancing; they were talking and laughing. For a split second time seemed to roll backwards and he could see him and Iris dancing instead, only when Fred cleared his throat did Nick come back to the present. "Probably," Nick acknowledged, but didn't hesitate to repeat his request. "Just tell one of us, please."

"I promise," Fred replied, "but why don't you go back inside and enjoy yourself for a change?"

Nick shook his head and gave Fred a half smile. "Not much for dancing these days, think I'll just stay out here and walk around a bit." He then turned and walked leaving Fred with nothing to do but make his rounds and pray for his friends.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tears of an Angel**

**Chapter Four**

Heath pounded yet another post into the ground and then wiped the perspiration from off his forehead. The fence that Adam had put up a few years back was beginning to fall down. Since the fence was now dividing line was between their land and Maggie's property, Heath was fixing it. The fact that Maggie's house stood not a hundred feet away was an added bonus, though every time he saw her through her window, or she came out of her house to give him something to drink, Heath couldn't help but think of their date and their conversation the week before.

_"I'm sorry, Heath. It's been such a wonderful evening with the music and all; I just can't help but wish things were different when it comes to Nick. I love him like a brother and I never would have liked any of my family suffering." Maggie said as she and Heath held hands and walked towards the buggy he'd used to driver her to a play in town. They could both see Nick off in the distance, working on another portion of the fence line. Though, in all honesty, Heath and Maggie knew the famous rancher was keeping an eye on them. It was both comforting and irritating._

"I know." Heath helped her into the buggy and then climbed in himself. "I don't think he's ever forgiven Paul or Tyrell for telling Iris' brother where he and she were and what they were doing. While I appreciate your Grandpa Adam's gesture, a part of me wishes he'd never given us the land. In my eyes, it's just another thing to remind Nick of Iris."

"But you won't ask the family to give it back to the Hamilton's because Nick would fight it, as 'it would be showing ingratitude to an old man'." Maggie couldn't help but shake her head at the irony of it all.

"'bout the size of it," Heath admitted.  
  
As Heath began doing what he had to in order for the barbed wire to stay in place, Maggie came out carrying lunch. "Take a break for a bit!" she called out as she stepped off the porch. It was a request Heath didn't hesitate to fulfill. Soon, he sat on the steps of the porch eating a sandwich and visiting Maggie. He started smiling when Maggie started talking about one of her female cousins, but stopped when she mentioned the girl liked horses and the outdoors. It didn't take a genius to figure out where she was taking the conversation.

"Drop it, Maggie." Heath warned her gently. He was tiring of the subject and wanted her to stop. There was nothing they could do for Nick except to love and support him.

Maggie made a face, even it if was childish of her, and looked off in the distance. She could see a few wild animals running through a nearby field. After a few minutes of silence, she turned to Heath and apologized. "All right, I will do my best not to speak of it again."

Heath understood her reluctance and smiled. Then having finished his food, put his arm around her shoulders. "I appreciate that." he said. Then, on the spur of the moment, he stood up and took a hold of Maggie's hand. "I don't have to get back to work for a little while. Let's go for a walk." It was a request Maggie was more than happy to fulfill. Soon they were not only talking, but laughing and chasing each other around, and through, the trees that dotted the land. Heath even managed to back Maggie up to a tree and kiss her.

** ~oOo~  
**  
Smoke floated upwards and filled the gambling establishment in San Francisco as Paul Hamilton stepped inside and looked around. Tyrell had told him he had a bit of loose change and was going to see if he could increase his money intake. In his brother's book, "a bit of lose change" could mean anything from one dollar clear up to fifty. When Paul spotted his brother, he had to roll his eyeballs as the man had won and let out a rather childish cry of delight. Paul then headed towards Tyrell and thought on the man's habits. If his brother lost more than he won, Paul would have worried about it. As it was, his brother seemed to break even just enough to keep going. Once Paul stood next to the table, and his brother had gathered up his money, Paul stopped him from starting another round. "We need to talk, now."

Tyrell would have argued with his brother, only the way the man said the word 'now' spoke volumes. "Fine," he put the last of the money in his wallet, "but it better be good." He bade the other gamblers goodbye and followed his brother out of the building and started walking down the street. When he tried to get Paul to tell him why he'd pulled him away from his gambling, Tyrell got told to wait until they were alone. That being the case, nothing was said until they arrived at their hotel room.

"So," Tyrell threw his hat down upon his bed and took off his jacket, hanging it on the top of the bed's headboard. "What's so fired important that you had to drag me away from the Gentlemen's Club? I was on a winning streak."

Paul had to bite his tongue from saying anything about the club or his brother's gambling habits. By doing so he knew he'd only start a fight, and he just might have one of those anyway. "I talked to Mr. Gurney. He's having a man do some research on Grandfather Adams before he files any papers. It might be as long as two or three months."

Tyrell, who had always been the less patient of the two, felt his temper rising. He didn't want to wait. "What for! Any man who would leave that much land to someone else when he had plenty of family isn't right in the head! I say we go and fight to get it back!"

Again, Paul forced himself to speak calmly. He wanted the land just as bad as Tyrell, only he had no intentions of getting himself in trouble with the law over it just yet. "And take the chance of getting wounded or worse yet killed when there's a chance we can get it back through the legal system? Are you insane?" He walked past the two beds the room held and over to the window, looking outside as he did. Nothing but buildings as far as he could see, he didn't care for it at all. "We wait and see if the law will give us the land back before we do anything else." His voice was flat and hard; it was the tone he used when there he wasn't going to "waste any more time talking".

If Tyrell didn't know that Paul had a knack for getting what he wanted, he would have fought the man on the matter. As it was, he muttered that Paul could have told him that back at the club and left the room saying he was going back. Paul did not stop him as he continued looking out the window and planning what they'd do if the law failed them.


	5. Memories and MInds

**Chapter Five**

If grass or dirt could talk, they'd have asked the rider where the fire was as his horse's hooves pounded down one path or another, and through more than one field. It had been like that for the past two hours as Nick rode Coco around, and through, the land they'd just inherited feeling the wind brushing across his face. His mind was turning just as fast as his horse was galloping. He had to ride, as he needed time to think and deal with the emotions that were running rapidly inside him. The one question that kept coming back was "Why?"

"What were you thinking, Adam?" Nick asked to no one in particular as he brought Coco to a stop. Only when he'd asked the question did he feel a wave of shock roll through him as he realized where he'd allowed himself to ride. He was near one of a couple of creeks that ran through what had been the Hamilton ranch and…on the other side of the creek, roughly forty feet from the bank, under a tall pine tree, sat Iris' grave. For a moment, he did nothing. Once he'd gathered his wits, Nick urged Coco forward until he reached the side of the lone grave. Iris' parents, who had wanted to go back to Ireland for some time, had left after their daughter was killed.

Dismounting Coco, Nick knelt before the headstone and ran his fingers across the lettering that he, himself, had chiseled into the stone._** IRIS MAY McBRIAN April 5, 1859-MAY 31, 1879**_ Memories he had pushed aside came rushing back to him.

_"You might want to pick up your jaw, dear brother." Heath chuckled as he followed Nick's gaze and saw the pretty brown hair, young woman outside the Hamilton home hanging sheets on the clothes line. "Her name is Iris."_

_"And just how would you know that?" Nick asked, more than surprised that Heath knew the young woman already._

_"Adam told me, last week when I came out to visit. He's hired her family to help around the place until Maggie comes back from school."..._

_"Nick! I really should get back to work!" Iris laughed as she ran around the log home Adam had built years before, even if people did say it looked as if it belonged in the Sierra Mountains._

_Nick only chuckled and chased Iris until he caught her, twirling her around, his arms wrapped around her back and clasped together in the front. "No, you don't. I talked to Adam and your parents; you have another couple of hours before you need to do anything but be with me."_

_Irish stop wriggling and managed to turn around in his arms. Her face taking on a very serious look as she rested her hands against his arms. "Your mother doesn't approve of me; you know that. She's tried and convicted me already; you know that."_

_Nick growled, his frustration and anger could be heard in his voice, "I told her I wasn't going to stop seeing you. One way or the other we'll prove your innocence and then we'll get married! That is, if you'll have me."_

Nick sighed and dropped his hand. What was he going to do? He didn't want all the land Adam had given him and his family, but he couldn't talk to the family about giving it back as he knew full well that Paul and Tyrell would only succeed in pushing Maggie out of her home, and there' be nothing he, Heath or the family could do about it. Besides, the way things were going between Heath and Maggie, they just might need this land.

"You know," he said as he looked upon the headstone, "there's gonna be trouble, doesn't matter what the outcome in the court is." He said the last part knowing he would have to head to town soon and meet up with Heath so the two of them could go talk to Mr. Lawson; the attorney who was handling Jarrod's cases while Jarrod was on his honeymoon.

When a jack rabbit darted in between Nick and Iris' grave, Nick almost fell backwards. Once he felt his heart begin to pump, he began talking again. "I guess I should apologize too. I haven't been out to visit you very often. It's just that," his voice cracked as he fought to keep control of his voice, "comin' here meant admittin' you weren't coming back, and I wanted you back. It hurts to…." He bit his lip, unable to continue and stood back up. Only when he knew he could talk without losing it did Nick speak. "I have to go now. Heath and I have to deal with this mess that Paul and Tyrell started." He began to turn away, looked back and then mounted Coco.

** ~oOo~  
**  
"His mind was very much sound." Heath said as he and Nick sat in Mr. Lawson's office, which was roughly ten feet by twelve feet with an expensive oak desk, a chair that turned from side to side, along with a bookshelf that sat up against the east wall and a filing cabinet in the northwest corner. Mr. Lawson told them he'd found out the attorney for the Hamilton brothers was trying to find evidence that "the old man was not in his right mind" when he gave the land to the Barkleys. "Maggie and the ranch hands can tell you that, as can we." Heath had been spending more and more time with Maggie and with the men who worked that part of what was, for the time being, Barkley land. Every hired hand had told him the same thing. The Barkleys were right when they said Adam Hamilton knew exactly what was going on around him.

"I realize that; half of California realizes it, only their attorney is still bound and determined to find someone who is willing to testify otherwise." Mr. Lawson replied as he leaned back in his chair.

"So what can we do?" Nick asked, as he again thought on how nice it would be if Heath and Maggie could simply work that part of the ranch. That is, if they actually married.

What could they do? Mr. Lawson, who had already had a pretty long day, rubbed the back of his neck and told them to go around and find people willing to testify to Adam Hamilton's competency, "It's the only thing we can do. If we get enough people to confirm that fact, we should be okay."

Nick and Heath looked at each other, both giving the other a silent promise. If they won in court and "those men" tried anything else, they'd win in any other battle Paul and Tyrell brought their way. If Mr. Lawson saw the pact being made between the two Barkleys, he did not say so. He simply told them to get him the information as soon as possible and then bade them goodbye.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six **

Maggie laughed, as Heath tripped over a small pebble and landed in the pond that sat roughly two miles from the home her Grandfather Adam had left her. If Heath had been hurt, she would not have laughed, he was only wet from head to foot. When Heath had finished the work Nick had given him for the day, he'd ridden over to Maggie's house and asked her to ride with him. They'd done just that, until they'd come to the creek and taken a break. Seeing Heath stand up in the pond, dripping from head to toe, had Maggie laughing hard and very glad they had taken the break from riding.

Heath was grinning and chuckling too, as he walked out of the pond and back up onto the bank. Soon he was sitting on the grass near Maggie letting the sun dry him off. Their laughter gradually stopped as they la on the backs and watched birds fly over head. "Do you really think my cousins will try something if your family wins in court?" Maggie sat up and looked over at Heath, who also sat up.

"Nick does and, he might be a lot of things, only he knows your cousins all too well." Heath answered slowly.

"You're both angels; you know that don't you?" an overly anxious look then appeared in Maggie's eyes. She hated the idea of anything happening to any of the Barkleys because of the actions of her cousins. "Maybe we should just give them the land, even the land I was given."

While Heath appreciated the compliment, he wasn't about to let Paul and Tyrell bully anyone out of their land. It wasn't right. "No, we don't give in to men like your cousins. Now," Heath said as he stood up and then helped Marissa up, "Let's finish our ride. Last one to the stables has to provide supper." He couldn't help but laugh, as Maggie bolted for her horse. She was a great cook, but hated the kitchen. He was sure her motto had to be something along the lines of ***Eat out; it helps keep this kitchen clean.**

None of the men who continued working for Maggie were surprised to see Maggie and Heath racing towards the stable. "Looks like the boss just might win this race." One of the older men joked, as Maggie stayed ahead of Heath. Both Nick and Heath had told the long time ranch hands not to start acting as if Maggie had stopped being their boss. In fact, while the Barkley's had taken over paying the men, it was Maggie that continued giving them their daily assignments.

"Of course she will," Thad McColl, Duke's McColl son who had gone from working with his father to working for Maggie at Nick and Heath's request, grinned. "Heath will let her win." The other men laughed and told him he'd best not repeat that around Heath or Maggie unless he wanted to find himself without a job and explaining things to his father.

In spite of what Thad said, Heat did not let Maggie win; she did that on her own. Okay, it was only by an inch or two; still, she did it on her own. "So," she laughed as she and Heath dismounted their horses. "What are you cooking?"

Heath started laughing, "I only said the loser had to provide supper; I never said they had to cook it themselves."

For a second it looked as if Maggie was going to argue; only she didn't. Instead she started laughing too and led her horse into the stable with Heath right behind her.

Heath watched as Maggie took her saddle off her horse, Misty. Due to the look that was still in his eyes, a part of him wanted to get a hold of Paul and Tyrell and wring their necks. Why couldn't those two men just simply disappear? It would save everyone so many headaches and, he feared, heartache too. Only Maggie's voice stopped his train of thought.

' "You haven't been listening have you?" Maggie stepped out of the stall and looked at Heath; she was a bit irritated only she also understood.

"Sorry, my thoughts were elsewhere." Heath admitted, not surprised when Maggie told him that must be a Barkley trait, as Nick had done the same thing when she'd went to the Barkley's house to see their mother and Audra.

"I was telling you that you and Nick need to stop acting and looking so serious. We've gathered enough statements over the past week to prove Grandfather was sound of mind and was not coerced into anything. When a court date is set, we'll win. Now, provide dinner." Maggie laughed as she walked past Heath and tapped him on his upper arm. Heath only laughed, turned and quickly caught up to her. There was a restaurant in town that had barely opened, and he'd heard the woman who cooked was an expert in the kitchen.

**~oOo~**

The soft breeze blowing through Jarrod's hotel room felt good and his bride lying next to him felt great. The whole morning would have been perfect for him if his mind wasn't on his brothers and legal fight they had now, all because of the greed of two men. Though, if Jarrod thought he was going to hide the fact that he was concerned about Nick and Jarrod, he was mistaken as he found Laura on her side, her left hand on the side of her face.

"Don't you dare, Jarrod Barkley!" Laura gently reprimanded him as she ran her fingers down the side of his face.

"Don't I dare what?" Jarrod tried to act innocent even though he was sure Laura could see through him; she did.

"Don't act so naïve. You know what I'm talking about. Don't you dare continue to worry about Nick and Heath while we're on our honeymoon. They're grown men; they can take care of themselves." Laura wasn't trying to be cold or harsh, as she did care about her brother in laws and what was going on. She simply didn't want her honeymoon spoiled was all or the man she loved with all her heart worried sick. After all, honeymoons didn't happen every day.

Jarrod sighed as he ran his left hand through Laura's long, thick black hair. "Sorry, I can't seem to help it. I can't stop feeling one of them is in more danger than the other one, but," he said with frustration in his voice, "I can't tell you which one. Usually, I can do that."

Laura gave him a sympathetic smile and lowered her head, "I don't know what to tell you, but I know what I can do to help get you distracted for awhile."

Jarrod's eyes widened and he let out a small groan as Laura placed her mouth on the side of his cheek and ran her fingers down his very much bare side. Although Nick and Heath would stay in his thoughts, they were pushed off the main stage as he allowed Laura, and what she was doing to him, take over. _"You'd better be okay when I get home, dear brothers."_ Jarrod thought as his ability to think about something else besides his wife began slipping away.

**~oOo~**

*****This is a variation of many sayings I've seen in more than one kitchen.


	7. A Talk and A Lesson Learned

**Chapter Seven**

Fred was sitting behind his desk looking through various posters, when the front door opened. He turned his head to see Nick Barkley walking into the office. Somehow, he wasn't surprised to see the famous rancher inside his office. Nick was making a habit of dropping in three or four times a week and checking to see if Fred had seen or heard anything. The lawman just wished there was something to tell the man that would satisfy him. Unfortunately, everyone who knew Nick Barkley, or any of the Barkleys for that matter, knew that unless he heard what he wanted to, Nick was going to keep checking in.

"Hello, Fred." Nick threw his hat down on the desk and sat down in the chair Fred kept nearby, for any visitors might drop in.

Fred leaned back in his own chair and studied Nick's face. It was obvious the long, hard hours Nick was putting in either with work on the ranch, keeping an eye on Maggie and Heath when he could (everyone knew he was doing that) and coming into town to check in with Fred, was depriving Nick of some sleep. If Fred thought giving the dark haired rancher a fatherly lecture would do any good, he'd have given Nick the lecture of a lifetime. As it was, he sighed and said, "I haven't seen Paul or Tyrell around, Nick. I really doubt they'll show up until the court date. When do you go to court over this situation?"

"Another month," Nick sounded disgusted. They were supposed to have had the hearing the day before, but the judge had had a family emergency come up and had the court secretary had rescheduled everything on his agenda.

"Nick," Fred leaned forward and, deciding to take a chance, gave his friend a shortened version of the lecture he wanted to give him. "You need to get some rest. Running yourself into the ground is not going to help your family. And," he said with a bit more force in his voice, "there's no guarantee the past will repeat itself. Even if it does, how will you be any good to anyone if you're dead on your feet?" Fred leaned back and waited for the explosion to come. He didn't have to wait long.

Nick jumped to his feet, his eyes blazing with fire, as he put both his hands on the sheriff's desk. "What do you want me to do?" Nick snapped, his voice carrying through the office and through the door that led to the cells where the prisoners kept. "Just sit around until Paul or Tyrell show up and put a bullet through me, or worse yet Heath or Maggie!"

"Nick! You will lower your voice when you're in this office!" Fred stiffened and snapped back, only not as loud. For a split second the two men held a hard glare with each other, and then Nick broke it when he backed off and sat down.

"I can't just stand by, Fred." Nick finally said as he rubbed his forehead. "As far as the law is concerned, Iris' brother killed her and was killed by me in self-defense. However," he leaned forward in his chair and said in his dangerously low, quiet voice, "I don't believe Paul and Tyrell didn't know about his plans when they sent him into town. They wanted all of Iris' family out of Stockton. I think they hoped he would kill Iris and myself and then, later, be hung for murder. They knew her family would leave town if something happened to even one member of their family." Nick stood up and walked over to the window that sat on the right side of the front door and then turned around. "My family and Maggie have something they want even more." He picked up his hat and put it on his head. "They might have waited this long, because they thought they'd be in court by now. Only, with this postponement," he said as he took a deep breath and continued, "mark my words, they will show up before the second court date. Whether or not they'll cause trouble is another matter; still, they'll be here." He turned and stalked out of the office.

Fred watched Nick until the rancher shut the door behind him, and then hit his fist on top of his desk. Paul and Tyrell Hamilton had been in, or around, Stockton just enough for the lawman to know there was a high chance that everything his friend had just said was true. If there was only something he could do, but there wasn't. As long as Paul and Tyrell had done nothing illegal, or until someone could prove the two men were already guilty of a crime, his hands were tied. Seeing how he had no prisoners at the moment, Fred stood up, picked up his hat and walked out the door. He had rounds to make.

~oOo~ **  
**

Victoria walked out of the front door to see Heath driving towards the house in the surrey he'd used to pick Maggie up in and go on a Saturday afternoon picnic. He was spending more and more time with Maggie. Victoria didn't mind it; in fact, she hoped it meant an announcement would soon be made. However, it also concerned her as, like Nick, she feared the past might repeat itself. With her eyes on Heath as he drew closer to the house, her mind wandered back through time.

_"No!" Nick stood in the living room dressed in his all black leather outfit fighting with his mother. "I told you! Iris and I found the evidence we need to clear her name! Now," his eye grew hard and his voice quiet, the kind of quiet that always scared those around him, even Victoria, "We're taking it to the sheriff ourselves and then we'll get married. And since," he snapped as he talked, "you've made it quite clear how you feel about her; we'll live in the guest house until we build our own home…somewhere in the area of the north pasture!" Nick turned and stormed out of the house leaving Victoria realizing, too late, she'd crossed lines and broken a bridge. She determined right then and there to make things right with Iris and Nick even if it took years to do it. _

Victoria sighed as Heath drove through the gate and up to the house. With the trouble Paul and Tyrell had started when they hired an attorney, she wondered how wise it was for Heath and Maggie to get too close. Still, she bit her tongue. She'd never had a chance to make things right with Iris, and it had taken almost an entire year to make peace with Nick. As Heath climbed down from the buggy, Victoria promised herself that she wasn't going to make it so she had to worry about ironing things out with Heath and Maggie.


	8. Memories and News

**Chapter Eight**

Thesun had long since set when Cassiel Thomas; a brown eyed, brown haired young man, who stood five feet four inches, entered the livery stable. His cousin who worked in the stables had been sick and he'd promised to check in on the animals. He sighed when he saw Coco standing in one of the stalls. Only half thinking, he picked up a brush and entered the stall and began brushing Coco's hair and talking to the mare. As the brush moved up and down, Cassiel couldn't help but think on Nick, who he was pretty sure was either drinking and involved in a card game, or spending some time with one of the saloon girls willing to help entertain him for the evening. Like everyone else in Stockton, he'd heard about the land the Barkleys had inherited and about the upcoming court hearing started by Paul and Tyrell. Unlike many people, he wasn't sitting around gossiping over the situation. If anything, he'd been trying to think of a way to help prove 'Old Man Hamilton' knew what he was doing. It was these thoughts, the land and how to be of help, that caused Cassiel to miss the fact that the door had opened and Nick had stepped inside the livery stable.

Nick, who had intended to take Coco and go home, stood and watched Cassiel care for his horse. He couldn't help but watch Cassiel for a few minutes. Nick knew him and some of his family from the saloon, knew that one his two sisters refused to do anything but give the men in the establishment their drinks. However, he hadn't known the young man ever helped around the livery stable. It made him wonder why the family was in the saloon at all. That is, why work in a saloon if you were willing to do something else?

Only when Nick sneezed did Cassiel whirl around. "I'm sorry, Mr. Barkley," Cassiel stopped brushing Coco and stepped out of the stall, hoping he hadn't been out of line in being near his horse. "I didn't realize you were in here. I thought you were still over at the saloon. I was just takin' care of your horse. I hope it was all right." He hurried and added on an apology just in case she had made a wrong assumption. "It won't happen again if you don't want it to."

Nick had to chuckle just a little. "Don't worry. I don't mind and I know Coco likes the attention just as much." He said as he let his mind wander for a few minutes.

_"Here ya go, Coco." Iris put a sugar cube in her hand and held it up for the horse to eat. "How are ya doin' today?"_

"I'd say he's doing fine, but his master might need the same kind of attention." Nick said as came up behind her, and then laughed as Iris jumped two feet in the air. Iris hadn't heard him come out of the Hamilton home. He laughed even more as she began giving him the lecture of his lifetime, one that could have given any of his mother's speeches a run for their money. By the time she was finished, Nick had her in his arms.

"I bet ya, if I asked Coco what he thought, and he could talk, he'd say ye were impossible!" Iris wrapped her arms around Nick's waist and interlocked her fingers. She then grew quiet and a serious look appeared on her face. It made Nick wonder what she was thinking.

_Hey," Nick pulled her to him with one arm while running his fingers through her hair, which was actually hanging loose for a change. "What's wrong?"_

Iris sighed, as she rested the side of her face against his chest. "My father and mother, they're talkin' 'bout goin' back ta Ireland."

_Nick felt his heart skip a beat as he tightened his hold on her, but not so hard it would hurt her. He didn't want her to leave. "Stay here," he said, as he tilted her head backwards, "Stay here with me."_

Iris' eyes filled with concern. "Your mother, Nick, she's doesn't like or trust me."

Nick let out a low, angry snarl. "Forget about my mother. We went the rounds this morning when it comes to your brother, you and this mess your brother created. I told her exactly how I felt about you and how things are. She can just get over it. If she doesn't, she'll find the door to our home closed."

_Iris couldn't help but smile wide; she'd caught the words 'our home'. "Are ya askin' me ta marry you?" The excitement in her eyes and in her voice didn't exactly hide her feelings from Nick._

Nick lowered his head and, before covering her mouth with his, he whispered, his voice rather gruff, "Of course, I am!"

Cassiel, who was finished tending to the animals, interrupted Nick's thoughts when he spoke up and shocked him by informing him Tyrell Hamilton was back in town. "Maybe I should just stay out of things, Mr. Barkley, but I heard you and your brother, Heath, asking about him and his brother the other day. I don't trust that man. He cheats when he plays cards and he's rough with the waitresses. His brother is just as bad as he is. I wouldn't put it past them to try something in court or…" he paused and then added softly, "out of it." He then walked over to the stall with the only other horse in the livery stable and started brushing the animal; more to calm his nerves as he thought on the trouble the two Hamilton brothers could give anyone, not just the Barkleys.

Nick couldn't help but smile, even if he was wishing things could be different when it came to "those men". "Thanks for letting me know. Fred will be glad you told me; I've been bothering him on and off for the past month. We don't trust Tyrell either." He walked over to the stall where Coco was standing and, leading him out of the stall, began saddling the animal. Before going home, he was going to go for a ride.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"He did what?" Maggie stared at Heath as the two of them sat on a picnic cloth and ate the food she'd prepared for lunch. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "If they'd seen him, they would have killed him! What was he thinking?"

Heath couldn't help but start laughing. While Nick did use his brains at times, others times Heath was sure the word 'think' and the name 'Nick' did not go in the same sentence. Though, Heath could see why Nick had taken the risk he had. "He had to know if Tyrell was alone." Heath said as he finished the piece of chicken he'd been eating. "We had to know what he was up to." Heath scooted in a diagonal line and sat next to Maggie, who was now resting against the tall Pine tree they had laid the blanket under.

"Was he?" Maggie was pretty sure she already knew the answer; still she knew she could be wrong.

Heath wrapped his arm around Maggie and gazed over the land the Barkleys had been given. It lay on the east side of the original ranch. The pine tree he and Maggie were leaning against wasn't the only tree on the land. "No," he answered as he turned and looked at Maggie again, "Paul was with him plus a number of other men. Nick didn't hear everything as he wasn't close enough and they kept moving around. If he could have gotten closer he would have, only he couldn't. I mean, he was under the window seal as it was. If he had gotten any closer, he'd have had to climb through the window. If he'd done that, they would have known of his presence. Even for Nick, he'd have been outnumbered."

Having enough of what she felt was a depressing subject, Maggie started tickling Heath, who started laughing as he began to dish it back out. Their laughter filled the air, especially as Maggie jumped to her feet and began "running". Naturally, Heath was on his feet in no time flat and chasing her.

Maggie ran around one tree after another as Heath did same. By the time he caught Marissa and pushed her gently up against the tree, they were both about out of breath. "You're something else, Miss Margaret Hamilton." Heath whispered as he leaned his head forward, covered her mouth and slid in his tongue. Maggie's only reply was to run her arms up his back and clasped onto his shoulders. If she could have, Maggie would have frozen time right then and there. As it was, Heath, who felt himself getting too close to 'that' edge, pulled away keeping his eyes on Maggie as he did so.

As much as he wanted to continue pushing the thought of Paul and Tyrell out of his mind, Heath couldn't, not after what Nick had told him. "Maggie, Nick heard enough to know that because you live here alone you're in danger. Your one cousin, Tyrell, isn't past hurting you," he said as he ran his fingers down the side of her face, "maybe even killing you. I don't want that to happen."  
Maggie didn't want that either, only she didn't know what to do about it. Without any parents or siblings, it wasn't like she had someplace else to go until the trouble was over. Oh sure, she knew the Barkleys would take her in if she asked; only Maggie was sure that wasn't wise, not with the way things were developing between Heath and her. Heath must have read her mind as he shocked her with his next words. "If we got married, Maggie, there'd be nothing from keeping me from being in the same house with you." He wasn't about to tell her he'd overheard Nick and his mother talking, and that his brother had actually been the one to mention the option of marriage. Naturally, the two had agreed it wasn't their place to push such a thing, only thing was, Heath had already been thinking about 'that' very subject.

"Marry you?" Maggie fought to keep her heart in place, as it was jumping all over the place. She wanted to marry Heath, but if he was only doing it to protect her; if he didn't love her enough, it wouldn't work.

"Yes," Heath smiled, the love he felt for her shown in his eyes and reached out and grabbed her. "I love you. I can't stand the thought of Paul or Tyrell hurtin' you, if there's any way I can stop it. Marry me." He went to kiss her, only to get the shock of his life when a bullet whizzed over Maggie's head. He grabbed Maggie and pulled her behind the tree; thank goodness there were other trees around them or Heath doubted they'd be safe.

Maggie and Heath scanned the scenery before their eyes trying to see where the shot had come from. When the shooter took another shot, Heath, who had pulled his pistol out as he dived behind the tree and had finally spotted the man, pulled his own trigger. Both Heath and Maggie were relieved to see the shooter stiffen and roll down a nearby hill. Only when they were absolutely sure no one else was around did Maggie and Heath venture to investigate.

"Do you know him?" Heath looked up and asked after kneeling down and rolling the shooter over onto his back.

Maggie, whose face was a bit pale, nodded. "He used to run around with Tyrell, only Heath, he and my cousin had a fight a couple of years ago. They haven't spoken since."

Heath stood up, more than a bit disgusted and said, "I'd say they mended their fences, though I doubt your cousin will ever admit that one." He then pulled Maggie close. "Marry me; only please let me talk to my family about us living at the main house for awhile. I don't want you here alone while I'm working, especially after this. It might have to be a quick, small wedding only I promise…we'll have a much bigger one once this is all over."

Maggie nodded as she wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head against his chest. "Okay." After a few minutes, Heath stepped away from Maggie and began dealing with the task of getting the dead man onto Heath's horse. Afterwards, he and Maggie rode her horse to the main house where they told Nick and the rest of the family what had happened… along with the fact Maggie had accepted his proposal.

I think it's best if you and I take the dead man to Fred. If he wants to talk to Maggie, Fred can come out here." Nick looked at his brother and future sister in law with a look that said 'don't argue with me, please'. They didn't.


	10. Just Say It and A Visit

**Chapter Ten**

Paul sat on the faded, blue couch that sat in the living room of his parent's old home glaring at Tyrell, who was leading against a mantle that had a half inch of dust on it even if Paul had dusted it. Paul was trying to decide whether or not to wait before he had a physical fight with Tyrell.

"Just say it!" Tyrell, who couldn't take the thick air any longer, shouted. "Just say I messed up!"

Paul yelled back, as he stood up, "Why? You already know it! Though, I'd like to know what you were thinkin'! The hearin' isn't all that far away! Why make peace with Joshua and get him to try to kill your own cousin, or even a Barkley for that matter?" He would admit to being greedy, only Paul wasn't about to lay claim to downright stupidity. Well, what was considered stupid in his book anyway.

Tyrell went to respond only to close his mouth right back up. He couldn't do anything else. Honest truth was, he was still trying to figure out what on earth he'd been thinking. He turned away from the mantle and walked over to the table that sat up against the window and sat down. In a quieter tone of voice he asked, "What are we going to do if the courts won't give us the land? It's not like we can force them to give us the land back."

"I don't know right now!" Paul doubled up his right hand and pounded it into his left hand as he stood up and stormed across to the room and then slammed his hands down upon the table. "I just know that you don't go stirrin' up trouble before you have to!"

If Tyrell could have, he would have dug a hole clear to China and disappeared right then and there. His cousin had a way of making a body more than a bit uncomfortable if they, in his eyes, did something 'stupid'. Now, with the attempted shooting, Tyrell knew the sheriff and the Barkleys would be asking questions as did his brother. Actually, he would be surprised if they weren't already. "All right, calm down." He threw up his hands and looked at his brother, "I won't do anything else without the two of us discussing it first." He didn't mean a word of it, but it seemed to appease his brother, as Paul turned and walked out of the room.

~oOo~ **  
**  
Once again Nick stood in front of Iris' grave only this time he had purposely made it his destination. Slowly, he knelt in the still slightly wet grass; it had rained the day before. Nick didn't really care though, his mind was on the fact that history had almost repeated itself, along with the engagement announcement Heath had made. As happy as he was for his blonde haired brother, Nick was finding himself a bit out of sorts too, hence the reason for the ride.

"Guess you know about the trouble we're startin' to have and what Paul and, or, Tyrell tried to do." Nick spoke the words as he looked from the headstone, to the scenery around him and back again. He didn't care if the law didn't look at it that way, since there was no evidence, solid or otherwise, to indict who had hired Heath and, or, Maggie's would be assassin. Nick's gut feeling knew who was behind it all. "Guess you know 'bout Heath and his gal too." Nick was startled, though he started smiling from ear to ear, when a breeze across his face at the very moment he made the statement, or rather a split second later. He was sure Iris was nearby listening. As he thought on Heath and Maggie, he allowed his mind to wander to the night before Iris was killed…a night he had not thought about since she whispered her last goodbye and shut her eyes.

_The moonlight lit up the path Nick and Iris were walking down, pine trees seemed to line up on each side of them as if to protect them from word and the struggles they'd been going through. "She means well, Nick; she loves ya. I can't hate her for that. She cares for her sons as much as my mum cares for me." Iris stopped walking as she and Nick drew near the creek they'd decided to have a late night picnic by._

_"I didn't say I hated her." Nick growled, his frustration showing as kicked the dirt in front of him around with his boot. "I said I can't talk to her anymore; she doesn't listen when it comes to this whole mess." _

_"But she will, Nick, once we get that evidence tomorrow, and we will get it. We'll take it to the sheriff and then she'll have to listen." Iris hated the idea that the love Nick had for her, the love that drove him to help her clear her name, had driven a wedge between Victoria and him. It shouldn't be like that. _

_"You're my angel you know that?" Nick wrapped his arms around Iris and pulled her close. _

_Iris blushed and whispered, "I'd say the same applies to you, Nick. I ain't never known a man who would fight for me as hard as you have." __Nick felt his heart skip as beat as she ran her hands up his back and clamped them down upon his shoulders. Though he was a bit taken back when he saw a few tears rolling out of her eyes and down upon her face. _

_"Hey," Nick quickly took one of his hands off her waist and wiped away the tears away, "why are you crying? Everything's gonna be all right." _

_Iris did her best to smile though more tears than appeared. "I can't help it. I'm so afraid something will go wrong; something that will either take me away from you or you away from me." It wasn't a lie and it scared her. __Nick, in an effort to chase her fears away, began slowly kissing her tears away. However, it wasn't long until the kisses moved from her tears to her mouth. Those kisses deepened and before they knew it Nick and Iris were lying on the ground. The seconds and minutes ticked by, and minuteby minute they got closer to the edge._

Nick closed his eyes and, for the first time since Iris died in his arms, allowed his own tears to flow freely as he remembered how, before they even had time to think about it, they'd crossed lines society said they shouldn't, Soon afterwards they had fallen headlong into the fire. He'd promised her up and down afterwards he'd marry her within the week, even if they didn't find the evidence they were now a hundred percent sure they'd find the next day. "Life stopped me from keeping my promise to you." He said as he regained control of himself and turned his thoughts to Heath and Maggie. "But, I'm telling you this much. As much as you hated violence, if I can prove Paul and Tyrell had anything to do with the attempt on Maggie or Heath's lives, I'll make them pay. And," he said again as he stood up and wiped away his tears, "if they try anything else, I'm going to be ready." He turned away from the grave and headed for his horse. There was still plenty of daylight left, and he had work to do.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Victoria sat in the living room stunned beyond measure as Heath and Maggie stood in the living room and told everyone they were not only engaged, but intended to be married by nightfall as well. "And don't say anything Eugene and Jarrod not being here." Knowing his mother would want all members of the family present when he and Maggie married, Heath said as he held up a telegram. "I received this telegram this morning in response to one I sent yesterday." He handed the telegram to his mother.

Victoria took the yellow paper from her stepson and read it out loud.

_**Don't trust Hamilton brothers. STOP. Don't wait on marriage . STOP. Marry Maggie NOW STOP. Can have reception later STOP. Eugene will understand. STOP. Jarrod and Laura STOP**_

How could her oldest encourage such a fast wedding? Victoria wasn't sure, only she was more than sure when it came to what her second son would do if she put any obstacles in his blonde haired brother's way. It was hard not to know with Nick sending her a very clear message, even if it was simply with the harsh look that appeared in his eyes when she started to object. One that said, "If you do to him what you did to me, I will move out and never speak to you again."

"I will assume you have sent for the reverend then?" Victoria quickly changed the words she was going to say as she handed the telegram back to Heath with a smile upon her face, even if it was partially forced.

"Yes, McColl went to get him and his wife, along with Fred." Heath, who had his arm around Maggie answered. His intended and the sheriff's wife had become rather good friends in spite of the age difference. Heath and Maggie couldn't see exchanging vows without the Maddens present.

"Then I guess we best at least get you a banquet of flowers to hold during the ceremony." Victoria stood up and hurried out of the living room.

"You need something borrowed and something blue." Excited, Audra stood up and insisted that Maggie follow her upstairs and into the attic. That left Nick and Heath to talk by themselves.

While Heath had been looking at Victoria as he spoke, he had also caught the look Nick had sent their mother when he, Heath, glanced out of the corner of his eye. He appreciated his brother backing him up. "We had intended to wait until Jarrod and Laura came home." Heath said as he sat down on a chair that sat next to table that sat in the living room. "Only, after getting Jarrod's message, we decided we best listen."

Nick grinned and sat down on the other side of the table. "He probably figures the sooner the better. Besides, the way those two are going, I think they're honeymoon just might last the rest of the year." That idea made both brothers laugh before Nick gave Heath a questioning look. "What are the two of you going to do for a honeymoon? The hearing is in five days, and we all have to be there."  
Heath looked towards the stairs that led to the rooms upstairs and then back at Nick. "I want to take her to the lodge, only I'm not sure that's the best idea either. It would take a couple of days just to get there, and that's if nothing happens. Top that off with a couple days back," Heath said as he turned up his hands, his frustration showing, "I want to give her more than a one day honeymoon."  
Nick didn't blame him there; he would've wanted to do the same for Iris. However, before he could offer any ideas, he caught a movement outside the window. Needless to say, Heath was shocked when Nick whipped out his pistol and ran to the side of the window. It made it so he pulled his own and jumped to his feet. "What is it? Who is it?"

"I don't know, but I intend to find out." Nick turned and ran to the front door, stopped and opened it slowly; Heath was right behind him. Looking from one side to other, Nick saw nothing, but he knew someone was outside. He didn't like it. However, again, before either one could say a word, they heard Audra and Maggie screaming. Both brothers bolted up the stairs faster than lightening.  
A rather thin, browned haired gentleman who appeared to be around thirty was just starting to enter the home through the open window when Nick and Heath rushed in. The stranger cursed and quickly exited. By the time Nick and Heath ran to window, the man was already almost to the ground. Heath turned and ran out of the room while Nick aimed his pistol and pulled the trigger, making sure all he did was wound the stranger. After all, one, the man hadn't fired first and two, a dead man couldn't talk, and Nick wanted to make sure this was one man who did just that!

"Keep these windows shut and locked! In fact, keep all the windows to the house shut and locked!" He ordered as he shut the window, locked it and ran out the door.

While Maggie and Audra were shook up, they did laid the jewelry they'd been going through aside and started doing as Nick had told them too.

** ~oOo~  
**  
Fred Madden, who had arrived with his wife, stood in the living talking to Nick and Heath while Dr. Merar worked on their uninvited guest up in the guest room. The lawman's deputy was upstairs in the bedroom with orders to stay there unless Fred or one of the Barkley men relieved him while the women had disappeared into the kitchen at Fred's request. None of them had argued, as Victoria had pointed out that, with Silas away visiting family, it would be a good time for four women to work on getting something together to eat after the marriage too place. The current incident had only cemented into Heath's mind that one, he and Maggie needed to be married and two, they needed to have some of the men guarding the place.

"Not exactly an environment one would want to have a wedding in," Fred gave Heath a sympathetic look before turning to Nick, "Was shooting the gentleman really necessary?"

Half of Nick couldn't believe Fred had just asked that; the other half knew the man had to. "He would have gotten away if I hadn't. As it is, Heath admitted he almost didn't get the man and that the wound I inflicted upon the gentleman was what made it possible for him to be caught." While Nick wasn't yelling, his volume was up a bit. "And no matter what he says, I don't believe him!"

_"I don't know!" the stranger who would only give Nick and Heath the first name of Robert as they forced him to his feet, in spite of the bullet in his leg. "All I know is I found an envelope with five hundred dollars in it and a note. It said if I came here, and kidnapped Maggie and took her back to my place, there would be another five hundred dollars waiting for me when "he" came to get her."_

"What kind of man…" Nick started to explode only to have Heath stop him.

"I don't know that I do either, but there's no way to prove he's lying. Now," Fred again looked at Heath in sympathy, "Is the marriage still on or are you going to wait?"

While Heath knew he'd make sure Maggie and he had a more traditional wedding later, he wasn't about to change his mind. "It's still on." Heath said as he excused himself saying he was going to talk to Victoria and Maggie.

Nothing more was said between Fred and Nick, though Fred could tell, that both Heath and Nick meant to have some answers one way or the other. Fred just hoped his friends would be careful. He had enough drama in town without adding anything else to it.

** ~oOo~  
**  
***A/N pre wedding….attempted kidnapping….marriage is still on…I think this muse needs more help than I can give her. LOL**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Paul was beside himself, as he watched the sheriff ride away. Fred Madden had ridden out to the home Tyler and Paul were now living in to ask questions of Tyrell. It turned out that Robert, the man who had attempted to kidnap Maggie, had slipped up and let Fred overhear him mention the name Tyrell to one of the other prisoners in the jail. However, if it hadn't been for the fact Tyrell had a solid alibi that proved he could not have ridden out to Robert's place and left any note, Fred would have hauled him in for more questioning.

"I don't know how you did it!" Paul yelled as he sent his fist flying across Tyrell's face, sending the man falling to the hard wooden floor. Paul continued his rampage, as Tyrell sat up and wiped the blood that was now dripping from his lower lip. "But you did it! What on earth were you thinking? Were you actually going to shed her blood? What did you hope to accomplish? The hearing is in three days! I thought we had this settled! Why couldn't you wait that long?"

Holding onto the coffee table that sat in the living room of their home, Tyrell stood up and glared at his brother. "I wasn't going to kill anyone!" he hissed as he took a step towards Paul, causing the man to take a step backwards. "I was just going to have some friends help her down to, and keep her in, Mexico! The rest of our family would never sell the land with her missing. We could step in as caretakers just in case she returned. Of course, she would never return and we'd get the land. We'd work it, keeping it running and then, after a few years, we'd make a claim and get it!"

Paul had to admit he liked that idea and wished it had worked; however, he was still quite upset with Tyrell because he had not consulted him beforehand. "Why have the man go to the house when he did? How did you expect him to get her away from Heath? For that matter, how did you expect to get her with Nick around? You know he'd do anything to see us behind bars!"

Not knowing Heath and Maggie had changed their original wedding plans and were now moments away from being married, Tyrell stormed around room worse than a two year old who was throwing a major temper tantrum. "They weren't supposed to be there! I heard one of their hands talking in the saloon a couple days ago! He said Nick and Heath, along with a few hands, were leaving on a short drive!"

Paul, who had calmed down by this time, sat down at the table and shook his head. Again, not knowing Maggie was no longer a Hamilton, he asked, "With the hearing only seventy-two hours away, do you think you can control the impulse to do anything else?"

Tyrell growled, threw his hands up into the air and gave up. His brother had a point, and he knew it. "All right, no more stunts unless we lose." Of course, if they lost, Tyrell didn't know what they could do to get the inheritance they felt they'd been cheated of.

~oOo~**  
**  
The moment the reverend and the Maddens had left, Heath had whisked his bride up to what was now their room and locked the door. Now, Heath and Maggie lay in the bed talking. They were tangled together and ignoring the world outside for awhile. Heath held Maggie even closer, when he heard her sigh. Due to their original plans, he knew a small portion of what had caused her to let the sigh out. "I promise… once this is all over, we'll renew our vows, have a more formal reception and a honeymoon that will last for weeks." He'd hoped it wouldn't be too long as a woman deserved those things.

Maggie freed her legs from his and leaned on her side. Running her hands through the hair on his chest, she shook her head. "The change of wedding plans isn't what's bothering me, though renewing our vows later is a great idea and a decent honeymoon is mandatory."

Since the only other thing he could see bothering her was her cousins, he said, "Since the land will no longer be in the Hamilton name, there's no reason for them to come after you. You'll be fine." Again, he was surprised when Maggie shook her head though, somehow, her words were no surprise at all.

"I wasn't thinking about me. I was thinking more along the lines of you and Nick." She sat up against the headboard, keeping the blankets over her as she did so. Until they were in their own house, she was taking no chances. "He's so concerned history will repeat itself that he's watching us like a hawk, or having someone else do it. You're so concerned that, in his desire to see true justice delivered to Paul and Tyrell, he'll go too far, or that they'll do something to him before he gets a chance to see that day. I don't know whether to laugh or cry. And, I still worry about what Paul and Tyrell will do should they lose their case." She looked at Heath as her eyes pleaded for him to understand what she was feeling.

Heath more than understood as he too sat up though he didn't worry about keeping the covers clear up to his chest. He didn't know what to say at first. She was right. As hard as he'd tried, Nick would not stop keeping an eye on them.

_'Iris is dead, because I allowed myself to relax' Nick barked the words at him as they stood in the barn talking, so long ago. 'I don't intend to make that same mistake again!'_

"I know. I feel the same way." Heath finally admitted to Maggie. He admitted trying to "talk some sense" into Nick for the exact reason Maggie had just stated. "But Nick is Nick; he's not listening any better than I am."

Heath let out a slight chuckle as he admitted Nick had then turned the tables by saying that he would consider letting up if Heath would stop worrying about him. It was a statement that, after a few moments of silence that felt like an eternity, was broken with each brother assuring each other they'd be there for the other one, along with a hearty slap on the back. "Let's not worry about it right now. Sooner or later, if they don't stop trying to cause trouble, Paul and Tyrell will get exactly what they deserve." Heath turned and, wrapping both arms around her, spoke softly. "There are other ways to occupy our time right now other than talking about what your cousins might or might not do." Before Maggie could answer one way or the other, Heath had her on her back and was devouring her mouth with his once more. Any thought of telling him it was impolite to change subjects flew out the window as his hands began to wander. As she felt the fire that had consumed her and her new husband earlier pulling them towards the edge, and eventually over it again. All Maggie could do was pray Heath was right.


	13. Ruling and Concern

**Sorry, this is a bit long. It was either have a long chapter or an extremely short one.**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Nick, Heath and Jarrod, who had returned the day before from his honeymoon, sat on the right side of the courtroom. Maggie, their mother and their sister, along with Mr. Lawson sat with them. Paul, Tryell and their attorney, one Newel Anders, sat on the opposite side. All the witnesses that had been called to testify were sitting in the seats provided for them. The hearing had started at nine am and it was close to noon now. The Barkleys, their attorney and their witnesses were all shocked at what the witness for the Hamilton brothers were trying to claim. If it weren't for the fact that the room was packed with people who knew Adam Hamilton well and ninety percent of them were there to testify the old man was very competent. At least, they had come so they could testify if Mr. Lawson called upon them. Now, with all the testimonies shared and any questions the judge wanted answered, everyone found themselves holding their breathes to find out just who the judge would decide in favor of.

Judge Thomas Herrain had the strongest urge to reach across his desk and slap the Hamilton brothers and their attorney for wasting his time. All four of their witnesses were know to be non reliable and untrustworthy, while all of the Barkley's witnesses were good, honest people who the judge would have trusted with his life. As it was, he forced himself to act professionally and restrained himself from such an action. Leaning forward, he looked at both parties. "There is more than ample evidence here, Mr. Anders, to show me your witnesses did not know the late Adam Hamilton as well as they thought they did." 'If they knew him at all,' was a thought the judge added only to himself. "The last will and testament of Adam Hamilton stands as it is. The land that was given to the Barkleys and to Mrs. Heath Barkley will remain in their hands." He then stood and left the room. Everyone else stood up filling the room with shouts of joy or scowls of disappointment. However, when it came to Paul and Tyrell, the Hamilton brothers were in too much shock to move. Finally Tyrell broke through his stunned silence and turned to his brother.

"Did the judge say Mrs. Heath Barkley?"

Paul nodded slowly. It was all he could do. He had not even been aware that Heath was courting Maggie. When Tyrell went to say something, Paul glared and turned on him. "Not now, this is not the time or place for it." He whispered as he growled low. He didn't dare listen at that moment as both the three Barkley brothers were too close for comfort. One of them might over hear the conversation even if he and Tyrell talked softly.

"Those two are not happy with the outcome." Nick said as he moved his eyes in the direction of Maggie's cousin. "Ten to one they appeal the decision or plan something else." It was a statement Nick was sure he was right in making, one that Heath assured him he agreed with. For the thousandth time he and Heath vowed to protect Maggie from her cousins.

Maggie glanced towards her two cousins and felt sick to her stomach. They were indeed glaring at the group. The only problem was…she couldn't tell whether or not they were looking at her brother in laws or at her and Heath, maybe it was all four. It made her fear for her new husband and brother-in-laws as she didn't believe her cousins had the patience to appeal anything. If nothing else, they would want revenge for "losing what was rightfully theirs", so what if her great grandfather had had no respect for them. Her new husband must have sensed her fear because, immediately after Nick had made his observation, Heath firmly wrapped his arm around her again.

"Let's not worry 'bout that for now. Let's worry about the fact that I need to start moving my things out to our house." Heath said as the family and their friends began filing out of the courtroom. As they walked down the long hallway in the courthouse, Nick listened to Heath and Maggie talk about Adam's old house and the remodeling she wanted to do to it now the hearing was over. He also kept his eyes wide open. Unlike Heath, Nick refused not to worry about it. The look he'd seen in Paul and Tyrell's eyes was one he'd seen on more than one occasion; it was a look that told him that if he dropped his guard he'd may end up watching someone he loved die…and he wasn't going to let that happen.

** ~oOo~  
**  
Jarrod leaned back in the chair behind his desk in the study. He watched as Nick walked from one side of the room to the other, leaning on the window seal as he came to a stop. The wear and tear of putting in long work hours or hours spent either watching Heath and Maggie from a distance, or having getting someone to watch them, was catching up with Nick; it showed in the way he walked, in his eyes and the way he clinched his teeth and baled his fist when he spoke of them. A part of Jarrod wanted to stand, embrace his brother and make all the hurt and worry inside of him go away; the other part wanted to slap him upside the head. Instead, he spoke in the tone he always used when he being "Pappy" and did his best to get through to his brother. "Nick, you can't keep going on like this. We won at the hearing. The land is ours. If Paul and Tyrell try and appeal, we will fight it."

"What about Heath and Maggie?" Nick turned his head as to look on Jarrod, his eyes ablaze. "Am I just supposed to start acting like any danger from those two has stopped?" He paused as he clenched his fists and pounded one upon the window seal. He wanted nothing more than to teach "those men" a lesson using his fists, but Heath and Maggie had begged him to stay away from Paul and Tyrell if at all possible.

"Of course not!" Jarrod, tiring of Nick's attitude, stood up and snapped. "You and both know that, if nothing else, sooner later those two will at least want some sort of revenge." He then leaned forward as he stiffened his arms and rested his own fists on the desk. "However," he said as he kept his eyes on Nick wanting, no needing him to stop and think for a change, "You won't be of any use to anyone if you've driven yourself into the ground from overwork and worrying too much!"

Nick slammed his other fist down upon the window seal before turning away from the window entirely. He hated it when Jarrod was right. Only what else was he supposed to do? Paul and Tyrell were still around which mean there was still trouble coming their way; he just knew it. "When do you have to leave again?"

Jarrod sighed and sat back down in his chair. Upon arriving home from his honeymoon he'd received word of a Political conference and well known attorneys being held in Washington D.C. He had thought about sending word that he would not be able to attend due to family matters, but Laura and his mother had nixed that one. Both had reminded him of how important his work with the growing rail networks and the land rights deal was as well as his promise to take Laura to the capital of the United States someday, going to the conference would kill two birds with one stone. "Day after tomorrow, but Nick," Jarrod's voice took on urgent tone as he pled with his brother as he said, "promise me you and Heath won't do anything rash while I'm gone. Don't even go near Paul or Tyrell Hamilton."

Nick looked into his brother's eyes full of concern and love and let out a slow breath. He knew Jarrod was afraid for them. That much made him feel good, and he said as much adding, "But, Jarrod, while I can promise to do my best to control myself, I can't speak for Heath, I will admit," he said as he chuckled at the his brother's raised eye brow, "He'll have an easier time than me when it comes controlling himself. When it comes to Paul and Tyrell, whether or not I'm near them is up to them. If they stay away, we won't have a problem."

Jarrod rubbed his forehead and then let out a low chuckle, one that revealed just how frustrated he really felt. "I, basically, got the same reply from Heath this morning when it comes to those two men." He looked up at his impatient brother, not surprised to see the man smiling from ear to ear. "In all reality, I guess I didn't expect you to say anything else." He made the statement more to lighten the mood than anything.

Nick, who had been standing quite rigid, relaxed and sat down on the chair that sat next to Jarrod's desk. For awhile neither brother said anything, as each lost in their own private thoughts. Only when Nick sighed and began talking was the silence broken, and then Jarrod was shocked by the words his brother spoke. It was as if he'd been reading Jarrod's mind.

"I heard mother and Laura talking to you Jarrod." Nick's voice was uncharacteristically quiet. "I see the look in your eyes now. Don't go changin' your plans out of fear for Heath or myself." Nick was surprised to see the struggle inside Jarrod's eyes. It was a struggle he understood all too well for a part of him wanted Jarrod with them, just in case.

Jarrod stood up and, for a change…he was the one pacing around in the room. It almost drove Nick crazy, but he said nothing as he figured he had no room to talk. "If Paul or Tyrell try something, if one of you is killed…" Jarrod stopped pacing and faced Nick only to find his brother stopping him.

"No, Jarrod." Nick waved his hand through the air as fidgeted slightly in his chair. "IF" might or might not happen. It doesn't really matter." He then repeated Adam's dying words. "Jarrod, Heath and I have talked about it a number of time since the old man died. He was right. While the two of us sincerely hope to live to be as old as Adam did, neither one of wish to do so if it means giving up our integrity. Adam wanted Maggie to have that land. It is now her and Heath's home. Whether I like it or not, Adam wanted us to have the land we got. Paul and Tyrell can appeal the decision, they could kill one of us out of a warped desire for revenge; however," Nick paused, took a step towards Jarrod and stressed his last few words, "Heath and I are not going to have you stay away from that conference not when you are so close to arriving at a solution to the rail monopoly; it's too important to cattlemen and farmers alike. And there is no way I want to be the cause of robbing Laura out of a trip to Washington D.C., even if it means you miss the best fight you ever saw." He added the last part trying to make light of the situation.

Jarrod couldn't help but smile, even if he did have a sudden urge to hide both his brothers. His brothers were right. He had to take Laura and go to Washington. But first he laid his hand on Nick's right shoulder and said with the slightest quiver in his voice, "You and Heath are the best brothers a man could ask for and, yes, I'll tell him that too before I leave."

Nick almost asked "How about Eugene?" only he knew Jarrod would only tell him to be quiet as Nick knew full well Jarrod loved his baby brother too, but he wasn't the one Jarrod was concerned about. "You're not too bad yourself." Nick said as he grinned and walked out of the room leaving Jarrod to his own private thoughts.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N I really should have title this Tears of Angels.

Chapter Fourteen

Victoria, who had once been standing outside the study door listening to Jarrod and Nick, now stood in the kitchen in front of a seated Heath, doing her best to get a promise out of him that he'd stay away from the Hamilton brothers. She might have been going the rounds with Nick as well, but he'd been pulled out of the house by McColl before she really had the chance.

"What you're askin' us to promise, Nick and I can't." Heath stood his ground as he sat back in the chair feeling rather frustrated. He'd already had went the rounds with Jarrod and he sure didn't want just as long as conversation with his stepmother. "We can't read Paul and Tyrell's minds. We don't know what their every move will be."

"I know that!" Victoria threw up her hands out of frustration. "I don't expect you too! I just asked you to avoid being around them if you could."

Heath gave her a slight grin, "Not until now you didn't," When she gave him a quizzical look, Heath pointed out that this was the first time she'd used the words 'if you could'. He then grew serious, "I'm not going to run the other way every time I see them; neither will Nick." He held up his hand as she began to protest. "If it will help give you a peace of mind, I will promise not to start up any sort of conversation between us. And before you ask," Heath gave her one of his rare huge grins, "don't ask me to extract the same promise from Nick. You can do that one yourself." There was no way Heath was going to do that; if he did, Nick would probably do the opposite, just to be ornery. And Victoria was right; nothing but trouble would come if they had anything to do with those particular cousins of Maggie's. Sometimes Heath wished one could pick their relatives. If he asked his wife or Nick, Heath was sure they would say the exact same thing.

"It would help out immensely." Victoria replied as she walked over to the door that led from the kitchen to the yard outside. She could see Nick talking to, and arguing with McColl. Well, maybe he wasn't arguing, only it sure looked like it. For the umpteenth time she wondered if Iris would have been able to succeed in getting Nick to stop and think before he spoke. From what those around her had told her later, Victoria knew that the young woman had been working on it.

Heath inwardly sighed after standing up and walking over to where Victoria stood. He too could see his hot tempered brother going the rounds with their foreman. Though, he had to chuckle ever so slightly when Nick threw his hands up in the air, said something and walked away, while McColl remained where he was grinning from ear to ear.

"Maybe you can have McColl talk to Nick." Heath looked at his mother after McColl too had walked away. "He's the one man outside the family that seems to be able to get through to Nick when no one else can." Not that he thought McColl would totally succeed, he didn't. However, he figured there was a chance that McColl would still be able to get more common sense through to Nick than anyone else could.

"I just might do that." Victoria said as she turned around and started to leave the kitchen. "But Heath, you could still talk to him too." It wasn't an order, and she made sure it didn't come across that way. Still, there was a tone that told him how serious she was. "Maggie and I will be back in a couple of hours." Maggie had promised to go to town with her after Audra had been invited to Denver by some of her cousins who lived there.

Heath said nothing as she left the room. He then grabbed a few apples and headed outside. Nick wouldn't appreciate it if he started slacking on the job.

~oOo~ **  
**  
The wind blew through the house shared by Paul and Tyrell Hamilton. It was a natural consequence of having both the front door wide open and the back door in the same position. Paul was sitting on an old tree stump that that had been moved to the back porch years before by his father. Tyrell was storming through the house, complaining about the injustice that their great grandfather had done when he failed to give the two of them land they believed they deserved.

Paul tuned his brother out as he debated whether or not to have their attorney appeal the decision or whether or not to settle for a bit of revenge. He might not have been thinking about the latter only, truth be told, there had always been a bit of bad blood between him and the Barkleys, or more specifically between him and Nick. The two would go the rounds at various times only later, when Heath joined the family and became Nick's solid right hand man per say, Paul found himself on the losing end more and more. The last straw had been when he got involved with Iris' brother's scams and Nick become involved with Iris. Now, in between Nick and Heath, he and Tyrell had lost any chance of ever getting even one small acre of the land that once belonged to Adam Hamilton.

"Hey!" Tyrell thumped Paul on the head as he stepped out onto the back porch. "Open your ears!" He'd been talking to Paul, throwing one idea after another out, only to realize his brother wasn't listening. Tyrell didn't exactly appreciate it.

"Sorry," Paul came out of his thoughts and turned to his brother. He wasn't a bit shocked, as Tyrell started talking and told him what he wanted to do, though Paul couldn't believe the man wanted to wait 'for awhile'. Since when did his brother wait for anything? He continued to think along those lines until his brother explained what he was thinking. Afterwards, Paul couldn't pack fast enough.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

After Tyrell had told Paul of his revised plans (plans that no longer included getting the land, but money and revenge) the two brothers had gone over to the saloon to have a few beers and talk, though they'd sat in the farthest corner and kept their voices low. Afterwards, they'd saddled their horses and ridden long and hard to get to their cabin that sat up in the hills, passing by and around more than one tree. Now, miles away from everyone, the two brothers were in the cabin they had built and going the rounds when it came to how to handle the land that their Great Grandfather Adam had given away, and the fact the law said the old man had every right to do it, as he was very much of a sound mind.

"If you'd just listened to me in the first place!" Tyrell pounded his fists on his leg in order to avoid causing any amount of noise, as he glared at Paul. "We'd at least be living in the old man's house instead of having to watch Heath and Marissa live there and having to go this other route to get some sort of inheritance!"

Paul knew that. He also knew Tyrell wasn't saying…he now wanted someone to pay for their loss instead of putting in an appeal and fighting the judge's decision. "Don't worry about the land! Let's just stick with your revised plan!" He shouted back as he added, "No matter what, Maggie cannot be hurt; do you understand?" He looked at his brother and stressed his words. "I'm very serious about that."

"Why? Because she's our cousin and a woman?" Tyrell sneered as he made a rather childish face. He had never cared about what should be or shouldn't be.

"Exactly!" Paul shocked Tyrell as he spoke the word louder, clearer and with more seriousness than he'd ever spoken anything else. Paul could see by the angry by the hateful look that came into the man's eyes, but he didn't care. As bent out of shape as he was over losing in court, he had yet to hurt a blood relative or a woman, and he wasn't going to start now. "I'm going along with your plan because she'll remain alive; that cannot change!"

Knowing Paul well enough to know he would not budge, Tyrell rubbed the back of his neck and paced from one living room wall to the other. He was trying to remain calm enough to follow through on his plan.

** ~oOo~**

Maggie, who had spent the morning baking, walked over to the barn where Duke McColl, who was helping out while his son was out sick, and some other ranch hands were working. They were both surprised when she handed them a plate of sandwiches made out of fresh bread. "Didn't Heath tell you I was going to bring the two of you lunch?" she asked.

Yeah, he did." McColl said as he thanked her and took his sandwich. "I told him it wasn't necessary though." He wasn't surprised when Maggie informed him that she was aware of that, and then told him to stop arguing and eat his lunch. "You've all been so good to ensure our safety while we waited to go to court and, now, you still insist on sticking close by…just in case. We wanted to show our thanks." She might have said more, only she, McColl and the other men were shocked beyond measure when Tyrell and his brother rode through the front gate.

"What do you want?" Maggie asked as she stiffened and, without thinking, stepped closer to McColl. McColl automatically took a defensive stand.

"Relax," Paul held up both hands as he stopped his horse. "We're not here to do anything, but talk."

** ~oOo~  
**  
By the time Heath and Nick had finished rounding up the cattle that needed to be moved to another pasture, Heath was more than ready to get home to Maggie and a good home cooked meal. "Come to the house before you head home, Nick." Heath shut the gate that prevented the cows from escaping. "Maggie said; she'd have steaks ready by the time I got home, and she hinted quite strongly that she'd make sure there was one for you.

While he didn't really feel like it, Nick mounted his horse and began riding along side Heath. "All right, guess it's about time we got to relax a bit." As they rode, Nick found himself thinking again of the past and of the time he'd had with Iris.

_"It's cooked just the way you like it." Iris set a plate that had some rice, vegetables and two thick steaks on it in front of Nick. It was the first time he'd actually been to Adam's house for supper and the first time he'd tasted Iris' cooking, as Iris' mother was out of town visiting friends.  
_  
Nick had been quite pleased to find out the food tasted as good as the cook looked and said as much…after Adam had left the room. Iris had blushed and thanked him.

Nick looked over at Heath and inwardly sighed. While he was thrilled things had worked out for his brother and Maggie, he found himself fighting a bit of childish jealousy. He knew he wasn't really justified, as he had practically slammed the door shut when it came to finding, and courting, someone since Iris.

"You okay, Nick?" Heath asked as he continued pushing Charger forward and glanced at Nick; his brother looked so far away, and Heath figured he knew why.

"Yeah," Nick answered as his mind turned from Iris to the Hamilton brothers. He couldn't believe they hadn't filed an appeal or tried anything to get even with him and the family yet. "Just thinking is all,"

"Iris or the Hamilton's?" Heath knew it had to be one of the two. However, before Nick had a chance to answer him both brothers pulled up on their reins rather hard. Heath's house had just come into view. Every window in the house looked as if they'd been busted, the front door was off its hinges, two of the ranch hands who had been left to watch the place lay on the ground as if they were dead, and McColl was in front of the barn struggling to get to his feet, his one hand held to the side of his head.

Heath raced to the yard and flew off his horse, as did Nick. While Nick ran to McColl, Heath ran into the house calling out Maggie's name. In the meantime, McColl was talking to Nick.

"I only saw the two of them at first...and they acted friendly enough, wanted to make peace with Maggie." McColl told him how, after Paul and Tyrell had dismounted some shooting started and everyone, including Paul and Tyrell had dodged for cover. "Before I knew it someone was hitting me over the head, and I blacked out."

"She's gone!" Heath came running out yelling.

Nick cursed. Since there was no Paul or Tyrell around, he knew full well who ever had started the shooting was working with the Hamilton men. "Her cousins and their friends have her. I just know it!" Nick stated bluntly, as he turned to head for his horse. Heath did the same. Neither one of them were going to wait around and find out what Maggie's cousins had in mind. They were going to rescue her and then make her cousins pay.

"Wait," McColl hurried to stop Nick and Heath. "Let me gather some men, we can help you look for a trail to follow."

Heath didn't have to look. He knew exactly where the men would take her, as his wife had talked about her cousins' cabin many times…and Heath knew right where it was. He told Nick and McColl as much. "Will you go get the sheriff while the ranch hands are gathered?" Heath asked Nick and then added, "McColl and I will do as he just suggested and then meet you at the bottom of Wildflower hill." Wildflower Hill was actually the road that led up to the Hamilton's cabin; it had received its name from the late Adam Hamilton.

"Do ya really have to ask?" Nick threw him a 'I can't believe that question came out of your mouth' look as he mounted his horse. He was riding off before Heath could say another word.


	16. New Plans Revealed

**Chapter Sixteen**

Maggie paced back and forth in one of the two rooms her cousins' cabin held, mad at herself for believing that they'd come to her and Heath's home to make peace….and furious at them for not letting things be. The conversation with Paul was repeating itself in her mind.

_"We're not going to hurt you. But you've got to understand, this is no longer about the land!" Paul stood in the room talking to her after Tyrell's friends, who had been pulled in on the job, had walked out of the cabin and had ridden away to take their positions in the various places they'd been assigned._

"Then what is it about?" Maggie snapped and glared at her cousin, unwilling to believe they'd given up on the land.

_"An inheritance! An inheritance and a bit of revenge," the smile that came upon his face looked the same as a cougar ready to pounce on its prey; it made Maggie sick to her stomach. "The Barkley's are going to give us that inheritance when they hand us the six thousand dollars we asked for in a note that one of our friends is delivering to them this very much. We deserve that much!"_

_Maggie lashed out at her cousin, as she slammed her hand down upon the dark brown "dresser" that stood in the room. The thing was older than dirt and needed to be the thrown out. "They won't pay it! If anything, Heath and Nick will gather a posse and track you down! They'll make sure the law makes you pay for this!" She was just as sure of that as she was her own name. "Besides, even if they pay the ransom, what are you going to do? You're wanted for kidnapping as it is. The law will be forever looking for you now!" Maggie snapped before she remembered the part about revenge. Again, she felt ill, somehow knowing the revenge they planned had nothing to do with getting money from the Barkleys. "What else are you planning?"_

Paul said nothing, as the turned and opened the door. However, before stepping out the room, he sent chills down her spine as he again smiled at her, chuckled and stated very coldly, "We never said the money was a ransom; we said if they wanted you to remain alive they'd pay the money." He started laughing and added, "Mexico has wonderful scenery."

"Blasted you, Paul!" Maggie, who naturally had no desire to be taken to Mexico, hit the door and, for the hundredth time tried to open it. She didn't succeed though; her cousin had locked it, and he had the key. "Oh Heath," she barely whispered the words as she fell to her knees, "I know you're coming; I just know it. Please, be careful, and tell Nick to do the same." The last thing she wanted to do was be a widow so soon after her marriage and the idea of Nick being killed because of her cousins' greed made her angry. Why did men who cared only for themselves even have to exist? While Maggie sat in the room and thought on her husband and brother in law, Paul and Tyrell were in the cabin's living room yelling at each other, as Paul had begun to doubt the course of action he and his brother had taken.

"She's right!" Paul yelled, not knowing who he was angrier at. Tyrell for coming up with the idea, or himself for even listening. "Nick and Heath are not going to bring any money and just hand it over to us! It's just like she said! If we don't flee to Mexico with the men who are coming to get Maggie, the Barkleys will hunt us down and throw us behind bars!"

Tyrell didn't want to hear the truth, for that would mean that he'd sealed his fate when he suggested pulling his friends into helping attack Maggie and Heath's place and then kidnapping her. "Let them come!" Tyrell hissed, as he doubled up his fist and shook it at Paul. "If you're right and they have no money, we'll kill them! We have enough ammunition here to outlast two armies, and our friends are in their positions keeping an eye open!"

Paul didn't know about the two army bit; however, they had built up quite the supply of ammunition. Tired of fighting Tyrell, Paul turned away from his brother and walked out the door.

** ~oOo~**

Heath sat on his horse that stood at the base of the hill where the search party had gathered. He was surrounded by Nick and all the ranch hands that could be spared. Fred Madden and his deputy had also joined the men. Everyone in the search party listened as Nick talked. With the wind starting to blow through the air, and the black clouds that were slowly rolling in, they would have had a hard time hearing Nick only the man was still louder than nature at the moment. However, Fred didn't like what he was hearing.

"Are the two of you crazy?" Fred looked from Nick to Heath and then back to Nick. "What you're proposing could very well put you in greater danger than any of us already are. Why leave the group to go over around Junction Pond?" The men with him weren't surprised when Fred added he didn't want to put anyone in anymore danger than he had to. More than one man murmured in agreement, though Heath simply looked and let Nick speak on, as his own mind ran Nick's words, the ones his brother had spoken to him before Nick had ridden into town to get Fred and he, Heath, gathered the hands together. _"The posse will keep those men busy; they won't be expecting us. If we go around Junction Pond, we'll have a higher chance of getting Maggie away from them."_

_"If they catch on to what we're doing, they'll block our path back. You realize this, don't you?" Heath didn't even know why he made the statement or asked the question; he just did. When it came down to it, he'd do anything he had to when it came to freeing his wife._

Nick simply grinned and answered, "Let them. I'll give them both barrels and then race you and Maggie home."

Nick leaned forward in his saddle after explaining exactly what he and Heath planned on doing. "If it will make you feel better we'll take some men, Fred. You can take the rest and ride straight ahead for six miles and then swing onto the path that will appear on your right."

"Maggie has told me a number of times that path leads straight to her cousins' place, Fred. And," Heath said with a warning tone in his voice, "don't doubt her and don't tell us to change our minds about this plan. We're freeing Maggie."

Fred was still very concerned the plan would only increase their risk and started to say as much, only to have McColl push his horse forward. In no time at all he was beside Nick and Heath, as were seven other men, while Fred was left with four if you counted his deputy. McColl held up the note that Victoria had found on the front door. "I'm with Nick and Heath. Those men don't get a cent!"

"Heaven help us all." Fred said as he agreed that he and his men would do what they could to distract anyone who might be at the cabin.


	17. Change of Plans

**Chapter Seventeen**

Heath and the men with him rode as fast as they could…without kicking up any dust and alert anyone who might be watching that someone was coming. Needless to say, it wasn't as fast as Heath wanted. As they continued passing by trees and various bushes and rocks, Heath's mind went to the conversation Nick had had with him and the men with them after the sheriff had left. It was a conversation that Heath was sure Fred would have had heart failure if he'd been around to hear it.

_"Are you kiddin', Nick?" Heath and the men with him looked at his brother; the concern he felt was in his eyes and in his voice.  
_  
_"I know the area around Shadow Hill like the back of my hand." Nick told him as he grinned at McColl, who was also grinning; the long time foreman knew all about Nick's adventures in that area. "Yes, there's a number of places that would leave most people exposed to anyone who might be watchin'. Only there's also a number of hidden passages in that area; that is, places that ain't what they seem to be from a distance. Junction Pond might not have those kinds of passages, but there's plenty of cover for you and your men as ya go through that area. Trust me, if I take a couple of the men and go to the Hamilton's cabin by the way of Shadow Hill, then the chances of flushing out anyone who might be hiding increases."  
_  
_Heath had never been more torn in his life. What Nick said made sense, only it also raised the risk on their part; Heath was sure of that. He might have objected, only he could see how determined Nick was. "I could go by the way of Shadow Hill just as well as you."  
_  
_"You could." Nick conceded, but then added, "Only one thing wrong with that… you and your men would be sitting ducks. You do not know the area like I do." He then leaned forward in his saddle and locked his eyes onto the men and his brother. "I'm taking the Shadow Hill area no matter what, Heath. However, I think the men should free to choose who of us they want to follow."_

_Again, Heath knew Nick spoke the truth. His brother did know the area around Shadow Hill the best, so he didn't fight him. When it came to the men, Heath wasn't about to argue. When the men starting deciding who they would go with, Heath wasn't surprised when McColl stayed with Nick; the man had worked for the rancher for too many years to do anything else. It didn't take long for the other men to choose.  
_  
_Are you absolutely sure about this, Nick? The idea is to get Maggie away from them and stay alive at the same time." Heath leaned forward in his saddle as he spoke.  
_  
_Nick nodded. "Something in my gut says both places needed to be covered. If I ignore that feeling and let it slide, somethin' could happen to your Maggie, and I couldn't live with myself." He then turned the tables on his brother and asked, "If it was me with a wife out there, and you had that feeling, would you keep quiet?" The look on his face as he spoke the words screamed for Heath not to tell him that was indeed the case._

_Heath didn't have to think about that question as, truth be told, something in him had known the plans had needed to change…he just hadn't known how. "No, no I wouldn't." Heath threw a small lopsided grin towards his brother, as he put his hand upon Nick's shoulder. "I'll still tell you to be careful."_

_"You do the same." Nick returned the smile, praying for the best for both of them.  
_  
_After ironing out a few more details, the two groups separated. Nick had four men with him; Heath had three. As Nick and his men left, he told Heath. "You'll see. Maggie will be freed, her cousins arrested, and then I'll race the two of you home."_

"He'll be fine, Mr. Barkley." Jed, one of the newer hands, a recent transplant to California, saw the worry in his boss' eyes and did his best to assure Heath there was nothing to worry about when it came to Nick. "He's got McColl and the others with him. They'll keep him thinkin' straight."

Heath turned his head slightly and rolled his eyes, and fought to keep from chuckling. The nineteen year old red haired ranch hand had just proved how much of a green horn he was when it came to knowing any member of the Barkley family, including himself. His mind then turned to Maggie. Her smile, her sparkling eyes and the way she made him feel when the two of them would lay together, all of it continued to feed the drive in him to push forward and to get her back.

** ~oOo~  
**  
The noise in the convention hall was almost deafening as Jarrod hurried and made his way out into the hallway. He had continued to be plagued by concerns when it came to his brothers and the Hamiltons, even as he and his wife boarded the train out of Stockton. He thought he'd successfully pushed the matter out of his mind until one of the other attorneys started talking about land disputes he'd handled. Then Jarrod felt as if someone had taken their fist and hit him in the stomach as hard as they could.

"Jarrod?" Laura, who had been talking to one of the other attorney's wives, had seen her husband pale and his hurried exit. Instantly concerned, she had excused herself and went to find Jarrod. "What's wrong?"

What was wrong? Jarrod didn't know whether to laugh or cry. He also didn't k now exactly what to say. Laura already knew how uneasy he'd been after the two of them had bade his family goodbye at the train station, especially as he and his brothers had looked at each other and sent a silent 'remember I love you' to each other. However, she did not know that same uneasy feeling had never really left him.

Laura's concern grew when Jarrod did not answer right away. She thought maybe he was coming down sick. "Jarrod?" Laura knelt down to Jarrod, who was now sitting on a bench that sat against the wall. "What's going on?" She expected to hear anything from he was not feeling well to him telling her not to worry about it. However, she was shocked beyond measure when he turned his head and looked at her with sheer pain in his eyes. "We've got to go back to Stockton. Something has either happened or is going to happen." He sighed and then added, "Even if we get there after whatever's happened, I have to be there."

Laura knew her husband well enough to know he knew what he was talking about. Since he'd put "going to happen" into the phrase, she prayed their early return would prevent whatever it was that was so bad as to reach out and grab her husband. Even as she prayed for it, Laura got the same bad feeling Jarrod had. However, all she could do was wonder about it as she helped Jarrod to his feet and to the hotel room they'd been using. Within the hour they were on a train back to Stockton.


	18. Rescue and Promised Race

**Chapter Eighteen**

The sun was beating down something fierce, as Heath and the men with rode towards Junction Pond. Heath was sure the heat was trying to discourage him from continuing on; he just ignored it. He had too many things on his mind. That meant he was thinking about everything that had transpired since Adam Hamilton told Nick and him that he was giving a good portion of his place to the Barkley family. For the first time Heath truly wished he could turn back the clock and thank the old man, and then decline his generosity. He might have thought more on the matter, only someone took a shot at him and his men causing them pull up on their reins, fly off their horses and then dive for the cover Nick had pointed out they'd have.

"Can you see anyone?" Jacob, a black haired, thirty year old ranch hand asked as he whipped his pistol out of its holster and hid behind a couple of huge boulders.

Heath nodded, as he aimed his pistol towards a man he saw on top of hill not all that far from them; the man was getting ready to fire again. He pulled the trigger as he said, "I see at least one man." While he didn't like killing anyone, Heath was relieved to see the shooter stiffen, collapse and then roll down the hill. Unfortunately, the shooting did not stop, as another gentleman appeared not a hundred feet from the shooter Heath had just killed. Before anyone could say anything more shots were being fired. Within a matter of a couple of minutes, three men lay dead on, or below, the hill; all were on Paul and Tyrell's side.

"Think there's anymore?" Jacob asked as he took a chance and looked out from the rocks he'd been using as cover.

Heath shook his head after a few more minutes. "Let's get moving." Quickly he and the men with him made their way around rocks and through trees making their way to the Hamilton cabin.

** ~oOo~**

Tyrell, who had been outside keeping an eye out for the Barkleys, paced back and forth in the cabin, yelling as he did so. "I tell you, I hear shooting off in the distance, and the shooting is coming from both areas I have men in!"

Paul rolled his eyes as he refrained from the urge to slap his brother senseless, a part of him wishing he'd never agreed to this plan. He'd only consented because Tyrell had sworn they'd only use Maggie as bait, and then turn her over his friends to be taken to Mexico and sold. "Of course you did! I told you! The more men you pulled into this, the higher the chance that some of them would actually be using their guns…like they did at Maggie's place!" That still burned him. The extra men were only supposed to shoot to wound, not kill. When that started happening, it was Paul who had, in a "weak" moment as Tyrell said, knocked McColl out in order to spare him from being shot by Tyrell's friends. Of course, with having to chase Maggie, who had fled into the house to get a rife, Tyrell could do nothing about it.

Tyrell growled as he stormed out the back door, in order to continue keeping an eye out for anyone who might want to get to 'their bait' without paying the price only to be met by David Walker, a twenty five year old half-breed who ran around with Paul and was now helping the Hamiltons. The gentleman had been with the men who had fought Heath and his men, but left out of fear of being killed. "What?" Tyrell yelled at David as he stood on the back porch.

"You heard me; a man fitting the description you gave me of Heath Barkley and some men are making their way to the cabin. It wouldn't surprise me if they arrive soon." David frustration at being asked to repeat himself a second time could be heard in his voice. However, before either he or Tyrell could say another word they heard more gunshots being fired off in the distance and Paul yelling at his brother from inside. Both men ran into the cabin, shutting the back door behind them.

"What is it?" Tyrell asked as he hurried over to where Paul was standing off to the side of the kitchen window.

"That!" Paul answered and pointed out towards the window.

Tyrell looked and let out a string of curse words; he could see Fred Madden and some men had taken cover behind trees and boulders that were just large enough for a man to kneel behind and hide. This wasn't supposed to happen! He had hired enough men to guard the area to prevent being cornered, or Tyrell had thought he had anyway.

"Like I told you," David said, as he raised his voice just enough to show he was still highly irritated, "Heath is coming here with some men, and I bet Nick Barkley is out there somewhere with some men, probably responsible for some of those gunshots we heard. After all, that's the direction Kurt and the men he's bringing to pick up Maggie are in." Kurt was David's cousin on his father's side. He was just as bad Paul and Tyrell, and the rest of the men who worked for the Hamilton brothers.

Maggie, who had been tied to a chair in the bedroom, after trying to escape, did her best not to worry as she heard the men talking through the opened bedroom door. She was more than relieved when she heard Paul include the sheriff's name as they continued talking. The fact that her cousin wasn't lying was reinforced as the lawman began yelling.

"LET MRS. BARKLEY GO!" Fred's voice carried through the air and in through the slightly opened window. It made Maggie smile and the men argue.

"I shouldn't have listened to you!" Paul turned on Tyrell. "Now we have only two choices…fight it out until the death or go to prison!" It was a truth that he hated admitting only accepting the fact was easy enough.

"They won't shoot as long as we've got Maggie!" Tyrell yelled back and started for the bedroom only to be blocked by Paul.

"I told you before! The only thing I'd consent to was to keep her here for your friends, not to put her in the line of fire!" Paul sent his fist across his brother's face sending the man flying. David, who decided it wasn't his fight, fled out the back door thinking to escape. He didn't make it two feet off the porch when Jacob attacked him while Heath took Jacob's older brother, Michael, and rushed inside.

The sight of Heath Barkley in the cabin sent Tyrell into a rage; he stopped fighting his brother and went for Heath while Michael fought Paul. In the meantime Fred, who also heard the ruckus inside, ordered his men to stand their ground, all the time wondering who was inside fighting and exactly where they were.

Maggie could see a portion of the fight from the doorway. She held her breath as Tyrell got a hold of Heath's neck only to find Heath breaking the grip when he slid his arms up in between Tyrell's and pushed outward. "Watch out, Heath!" Maggie couldn't help but scream, as Tyrell pulled out a long bowie knife and lifted it in the air. Again, she felt relief flood over her, as Heath knocked it out off Tyrell's hand and finally subdued the man. By that time, Michael had knocked Paul out cold and was freeing her.

"Heath!" Maggie screamed, as she jumped up and ran to her husband, who had just finished securing Paul's hands behind him. She wasn't surprised when he forced Paul to his feet and told her to stay next to him, as he forced Tyrell outside, while Michael carried an unconscious Paul out.

Fred and his men came out from their hiding places, glad to see the men captured. However, all became concerned when Heath began looking around. Only then did it dawn on Fred that Nick, McColl and others were missing. After Fred ordered some of his men to take the captured men to the jail, he asked Heath for an explanation. Before one very concerned Heath could say a word, the sound of an approaching horse could be heard. Fred, Heath and the others watched as Nick came into view.

Heath was startled to see Nick was riding the best looking stallion he'd seen in a long time. He was dark brown and stood at least sixteen hands high. He was also pleasantly surprised to see his brother's eyes were sparkling, and he was smiling from ear to ear. He hadn't looked this happy in ages. Not that Heath minded seeing Nick this way, he didn't. It's just that while he had known how badly Nick wanted to see Paul and Tyrell either dead or behind bars, he hadn't thought either one would make Nick's face light up with this much joy either.

"What happened? Where's McColl and the others? Why aren't you riding Coco?" They were questions Fred, who had stayed behind to get an explanation as to why the brothers hadn't been together, wanted answered also.

"We ran into a bit of trouble." Nick was grinning wide, "They had some men comin' here for Maggie; we just stopped them is all. When it comes to Coco," Nick grew somber as he said, "He was injured. I asked McColl to take care of him and get him back to the ranch." He then started smiling again, "Then, call it dumb luck, I found this fine animal. Took a bit to capture him and get him to let me ride him, but," he patted the horse, "he's okay. Now," Nick, showing a bit of his impatient side as he looked upon Heath and Maggie, roared with laughter as he said, "I told you when this whole thing was over I'd race you and Maggie home!" He then looked at Fred and added, "Fred can even join in if he wants to."

"Thanks, but no thanks." Fred said as he remounted his horse. "But I expect a more detailed account of what happened." He wasn't surprised when Nick and Heath looked at each other and started chuckling.

After Fred left, Heath looked upon Nick again. He couldn't get over how happy his brother looked, though it felt wonderful to see him like this. Heath gave his brother a lopsided grin and took Maggie by the hand. They hurried over to the horses. "Let's get going!" Soon they were in the saddle and doing their best to catch up with Nick, who was managing to stay far enough ahead of them to prevent them from talking to him, but not so far they couldn't see him.

"If Coco had to be injured, I'd say Nick was blessed to find such a horse." Maggie said as she laughed and did her best to keep up with her brother in law.

"That he was!" Heath was stunned as Charger was going as fast as he could and was still nowhere close to his brother. The horse that Heath was sure Nick would keep a hold of had to be the fastest horse he'd ever seen. A thousand other thoughts crossed his mind, as he'd just about catch up with Nick only to find his dark haired brother pull away from him. By the time the main house came into view Nick and the stallion had disappeared around the corner of the barn. When Heath and Maggie rode around the same corner, they saw Jarrod talking to McColl. However, when they saw what was next to the two men, Heath and Maggie pulled up on their reigns and came to an abrupt halt.


	19. Tears of an Angel

**Tears of an Angel **

**Chapter Nineteen**

***Tissue warning…I tried more than once to stop this only to be told, in essence, 'you're not doing any such thing'. I have to admit, when I finally stopped fighting it, the muse knew what she was doing.  
**  
**~oOo~**

Heath was stood inside Coco's stall checking the horse to see how the animal which had received what turned out to be a minor injury was doing. Heath still felt as if he was just going through the motions of living when Jarrod entered the building, walked up to the stall and leaned on it. Neither one of them spoke for a solid ten minutes. Both had their minds on the first few minutes after Heath and Maggie had made it back to the ranch after the trouble with her cousins and the men they'd hired.

_Jarrod and McColl turned when they heard the horses. They were more than relieved to see it was Heath and Maggie, though the look on their faces told the two men that no one had told them about Nick. They stayed silent, as Heath and Maggie flew off their horses and ran toward the wagon that sat not two feet from Jarrod and McColl, the wagon where Nick lay._

_Heath reached the wagon first. McColl and Jarrod watched as Heath's eyes fixed themselves on his hot tempered brother, who lay in the back with his eyes closed. It didn't take a genius to see that he was no longer among the living. Heath looked at Jarrod with a mixture of disbelief and severe pain in his eyes. "I…it can't be. H…he came to us at the Hamilton's cabin. H…he said he owed us a race home. W…we were doing just that! He reached the barn and went around it just seconds before we did!"_

_Lightning would have had less of an effect on Jarrod and McColl than Heath's words did at that moment. For a few seconds all they could do was stare at Heath, and at Maggie, who now stood next to Heath repeating, basically, the same thing._

_"How? When? Who?" Heath managed to ask through the shock he was in._

_"It was those friends of Paul and Tyrell's… the ones who were coming to force Maggie down to Mexico…they shot Nick and gave Coco a slight wound before me and the other men could kill them." The anger McColl had towards the men spilled out as he explained. Nick, he and the others had come upon the men Tyrell had hired to guard the area."Before taking them down, Nick heard the guards talk about the plans the Hamilton brothers had for Maggie. He became enraged and insisted on tracking the men the Hamiltons meant to sell Maggie too down once the guards were no longer a threat. He said." McColl paused, his voice cracking before he continued, "Nick said… he said he wasn't just going to stand aside and watch his brother lose the woman he loved the way he'd lost Iris. I tried to get him to listen to reason. I told him we needed to get to the cabin and that, once the Hamilton's were caught, the threat from those men wouldn't be a problem. He wouldn't listen!" McColl looked at Heath, who was in the back of the wagon by this time holding Nick in his arms close to his chest, tears streaming down his face. "Afterwards, before he crossed over, he made me promise to take care of Coco and begged me to ask you to forgive him, but to please understand. He said the men had to be stopped."  
_  
Jarrod broke the silence as he asked quietly, "He really raced you home?" He'd been trying to get a handle on that one ever since his blond brother and sister in law's arrival back at the ranch.

Heath nodded slightly, his brain still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that it was his brother's spirit that had been the one to race him and Maggie home. "I wish Adam had just given the land to his family. It's not worth the price we've paid to keep it," Heath answered as fresh tears ran down his cheeks.

Jarrod sucked in his breath as a few tears of his own escaped; he couldn't agree more. Still, they had the land and now, with Nick's blood spilled to keep Maggie safe for Heath, there was no way any of the Barkleys were going to let it go. "It's over, Heath…." Jarrod went to do what he could to comfort Heath only to have the two of them get the shock of their lives as a gust of wind blew through the yard and into the barn. They hurried to the doors to shut them; the wind had blown them wide open. However, before they do just that, Nick appeared not twenty feet from them, sitting on the same stallion he'd used to race Heath and Maggie home…and with Iris next to him. She was on a similar looking horse and smiling from ear to ear as she reached out and laid her hand on top of Nick's. At that moment, Heath realized just why he'd seen such joy in Nick's eyes when he'd shown up at the cabin. Though, at the moment, Nick had a more serious look in his eyes, as he leaned forward in his saddle and startled his brothers by actually speaking to them.

"Grieve for me if you must, but don't let it consume you. Tell the family the same thing." Nick spoke with his usual sternness, but with love in his voice as he looked at Heath and Jarrod, who had just as much pain in his eyes as Heath did. "And, most of all, stop blamin' yourselves!" He knew Jarrod was blaming himself for being in Washington while Heath was blaming himself for agreeing to split up. "I," Nick said thrusting his thumb into his chest, "made the choice, ya hear me! There was nothing you, McColl or anyone else could have said to stop me, and you know it! Blame it on the Barkley stubbornness in all of us!"

In spite of their shock at seeing and hearing the dark haired rancher speaking to them from the other side, Heath and Jarrod had to chuckle. What Nick said was true, and they knew it. However, their chuckling stopped when Iris looked at Heath and spoke, a few tears running down her face as she did. "Thank you, thank you for everything. You never doubted me either. Whether or not you know it, it helped Nick and me immensely. I'll be forever grateful to you for that. If it will help, on the bad days remember that Nick and I will never be separated again."

After Iris had stopped talking and taken her hand off Nick's, Jarrod and Heath watched amazed as Nick tipped his hat, bade them goodbye telling them he suggested they get back to work as the ranch wouldn't run itself and then turned to Iris. "Come on, dear. We've got work to do ourselves!" The two turned their horses around and disappeared before Heath and Jarrod could blink their eyes, leaving the two brothers to talk about what they'd just seen and heard.

** Epilogue**

Heath hurried to get into the barn, put Charger into his stall and give Coco a few sugar cubes; he and McColl took turns making sure Nick's aging horse was well taken care of. Heath had been up since the crack of dawn, and it was past dark now. He just knew he was going to get an earful from Maggie for being so late…only he couldn't help it. There had just been too much work to do…and he'd had a visit to make. Once he had taken care of his horse, Heath made his way into their house.

Upon entering the home he and Maggie shared, he was surprised, but not shocked, to see Maggie sitting in the rocking chair Nick and Jarrod had given to them the day he and Maggie married. She was feeding their four month old son, Nicholas Morgan while their three year old daughter, Hope, lay on the couch sleeping soundly.

"About time you made it home," Maggie looked at Heath as he sat down in the chair and began pulling his boots off. "I was beginning to wonder if I had cause to worry."

Heath sighed and apologized. "I didn't mean to be so late." He told her of the events of the day and then paused before quietly adding, "I was out taking care of the graves." After Nick and Iris had disappeared from his and Jarrod's sight, Heath had promised himself he'd make sure he took care of Nick and Iris' final resting place, and it had been awhile since he'd been out to do just that.

Maggie sucked in her breath and then let it out slowly. The majority of the time her husband was just fine now. Still, at times like this, when he'd been out "there" and had a faraway look in his eyes, she wondered if he had really come to terms with the loss of his brother. "He'd want you to be happy, Heath. I know he would."

Heath gave her a crooked smile as he took his son, who had finished feeding, from Maggie and leaned back in his chair. Running his finger down the side of the infant's face, Heath couldn't help but chuckle, as he gazed into his son's eyes and then looked back at Maggie and Hope.

"I am happy. In fact, I couldn't be happier." He turned his attention to the living room windows as rain drops began to hit the glass. His mother had always told him the rain was the tears of an angel. Thinking of how happy Nick had looked when Heath had seen him at the cabin and, later, how happy his brother and Iris had looked, Heath was absolutely sure that if his mother was right…the rain that was now falling were tears of happiness…and they belonged to Nick and Iris.


End file.
